Questions to Answer
by harshdecember
Summary: Buffy can't fight the temptations of Spike forever. Post-Wrecked. Closing Chapter. A speach from Whistler about life and death.
1. Holding Back but Couldn't

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. I only watch his show and make a prediction on what is going to happen next. Joss Whedon owns all of the characters and should take credit in this story for my imagination would be nothing with out his show.  
  
title: Questions to Answer  
  
chapter: Holding Back but Couldn't  
  
show: After the show on the 25th  
  
genre: Humor and partial Romance  
  
rate: NC-17 (for language and partial romance, but it's not that big)  
  
summary: Xander finds out something 'interesting' as questions aren't answered.  
  
mostly about: Tara, Willow, Dawn and Anya (meaning they all get an equal part). Mainly about Xander, Spike, and Buffy (meaning they are included important and or they got a bigger part).  
  
scenes: 10  
  
thoughts: It just took me 3 days to write this, nothing big, I was just bored and knowing that they would start playing reruns, I would start doing fan fictions. Please do a review to see how I can improve on my stories and be honest. This is my first fan fiction, I don't want any pity or 'Since it's her first, I'll go easy on her.' because I am a pretty good young author at some of the other stories I write at least. I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
Willow paced back and forth infront of the counter at the Magic Box, trying to control her crave to use magic for any apparent reason.  
  
"Willow, what are you doing? You're scaring away money." Anya said after 5 mins of Willow's pacing.  
  
"Oh, nothing! Just thinking, that's all, I'm fine!" Willow gave an innocent smile (again).  
  
"Yea, sure..." Anya gave a weird look and then saw a customer walk in. "Willow, direct your feet over in that direction and sell something, 'k?"  
  
"Sorry Anya, after many useless mins pacing in this shop, I think I'll do something more 'constructive' with my time." Willow gave another smile and walked to the door.  
  
"Fine, don't help your only friend that is willing to spare her time for you in the morning while everyone else is busy!"  
  
"OK Anya, bye.." Willow said lost in thought as she left. Anya straightened her outfit and went over to the customer after giving Willow another weird look.  
  
"Buffy! Ya here? No ones at the Magic Box except Anya and Xander's doing his thing, who know's....Ya here? BUFFY!" Willow called through the house. She saw a note on the kitchen table as she walked in the kitchen and it read:  
  
Buffy,  
  
I took Dawn to a movie, won't be gone long, see ya later.  
  
Tara  
  
"Well....That solves my Dawn problem." Willow sighed rereading Tara's signature over and over. "BUFFY! Are you here? Typical. I know where she is know, but I don't wanna go there. And look, I'm talking to myself, who has more problems now? Stop talking to yourself!"  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
"Xander, we really need to do something about Willow, she's acting fidgety again, and we all know what happens when she does that." Anya said as Xander walked in, eating a Big Mac. "Didn't you hear? Honestly, I wouldn't talk or even be around her now, didn't Buffy tell you what happened with Dawn and Willow last night? Terrible.."  
  
"No...Buffy hasn't even stopped by today except Willow and you now. What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story, I have to get to Buffy though asap. And we know she's by a bleached blondie's crypt 'kicking some ass'." Xander said, raising his eye-brows a couple of times when he said 'kicking some ass'. Anya shook her head.  
  
"What? What do you mean? Why do you need to see Buffy? What happened to Dawn and Willow last night?" Xander kissed Anya, said bye, and left. "And why can't I have some of your Big Mac?"  
  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
Buffy ran through the cemetary and into Spike's crypt, with an 'I'm gonna kill you!' face.  
  
"Ya know, you do several types of 'knocking', but not with a door. What do you want this time Slayer?"  
  
"SPIKE! Didn't I tell you not to tell anybody about....us....that night.....the inncodent? I'm going to kill you!" She rang, ready to attack with her stake, but Spike just looked confused.  
  
"What?? I didn't tell crap Slayer, no soul got from a mile to my voice, nor lips...except you, and that would change tons."  
  
"You told Xander asshole!" Again, Spike just stood against a wall, looking as if to say 'I didn't tell any poof about our secrets, unless you want me to tell you about mine.'  
  
"Look, I didn't tell Xander! OK? I have no idea how the ninny could have found out, what happened?" Buffy calmed down a bit, lowering her stake and her self to a chair.  
  
"Well, this morning, in the Magic Box, Xander kept staring at me in a mean, confused, and 'I can't believe' way until he started giving hints on how he knows, like just giving remarks like 'thump' and 'who's Shaggy now? I forget a lot when you're gone.' and 'Spike really is the Big Bad, huh?'. I couldn't stand it so I went home before Anya came in the shop, watched tv for a while while Dawn was still sleeping, then thought, 'hey, hell no I told Xander what happened, a little proud, horny bastard told him.' But surprisingly, you don't seem to be hurt or mad, at least before you weren't and now I have no idea who to accuse or what to think. This is going to get out to the gang fast." she said, looking worried.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy, if the ninny knows what's good for him he'll keep his mouth shut."  
  
"That's the thing, he can't keep his mouth shut!"  
  
Spike snickered. "I know."  
  
"What the hell am I going to do? I mean, what have you got to loose when everyone finds out? I'll have to stand all those glares and 'wanna talk about this?' lectures." Spike stepped closer to her, standing next to the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"You're the Slayer, luv. If you can handle vampires and demons, you sure as hell can stand a couple of friends." Spike said, starting to put his fingers through her hair. Buffy didn't mind, his gentle voice he used right now calmed her feelings and anger until she felt relaxed and care free.  
  
"Well, I know what Willow's, Tara's and Anya's expressions are going to be and I already know Xander's, but what about Dawn? What will she think of me? What will she think of you? Maybe she'll get the idea that vampires are great in bed, and start doing it herself...maybe. She almost did once." Buffy said, exasperated.  
  
"Well, then her thouhts would be right, wouldn't they?" Buffy punched his arm. "Well, I'm sure Dawn is a respectable young lady that has the right point of view on...things." Spike sputtered.  
  
"Yea, Dawn hopefully will understand-"  
  
"That you can't resist my devilish looks and can't stand not to be around me?" he finished her sentence. Buffy gave him a mean look and said,  
  
"No..Dawn hopefully will understand that sometimes I choose stupid choices and befriends idiots."  
  
"You know you liked it."  
  
"No I didn't! It was gross! And you're gross!"  
  
"Stop denying it, and it looks like you want more."  
  
Buffy stood up punching him in the sholder hard. What's your problem Buffy? It was good and you can't stand those sexy abs! You know you love him! Buffy thought, then almost wanted to slap herself 3 times for what she was thinking. As Spike was rubbing his sholder, he gave Buffy a cocky, evil look.  
  
"There you go again luv. I'm not going to hurt you again, I don't want to. But seeing your eyes looking at me in that sexy way wants to make me hurt you bad." He said, stepping closer. Buffy suddenly realized what he meant, now noticing that she was giving him a passionate stare and looking down at his abs that showed through his black shirt.  
  
"I think you forgot the problem here Spike! Everyone is going to find out! Wait, wait wait wait wait wait! How did Xander find out!? I almost forgot, where was he when....the innocent happened? He was acting normal yesterday, when Dawn got hurt, I didn't say anything and you were kinda around me the whole time."  
  
"Don't look at me, I might have lived ahundred more years then I was supposed to but doesn't make me Eienstein. Where's Dawn? Did you leave her alone at home?"  
  
"No, she said that Tara was stopping by to take her out to a movie and lunch. By the way, what time is it?" Buffy said looking down at her watch she put on in the morning just in-case.  
  
"11, I have to go,"  
  
"Whatdya mean? We still have to talk about your feelings," he said as she headed for the door. "Buffy! We have to talk!" "Sorry Spike, gotta go," Again, Buffy got out of yet another talk with Spike.  
  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
"Are you OK now Dawn? I mean, after last night, are you hurt or anything?" Tara asked Dawn as they ate lunch at McDonalds.  
  
"Ya, I'm good. But Willow, she's just scaring me now with her magic, and now she decides to give it all up? I thought once you threatened to leave her she'd get the point, and all of a sudden she almost gets me killed and now getting the point? It just goes to show ya that Willow won't get a clue until she threatens someone else in any way, ya know?"  
  
"Very wise."  
  
"No, just obvious."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Ya, well, I'm just saying, she might go back on her word like she always does."  
  
"Not always."  
  
"I suppose not always but she's so caught up in magic she won't even know if she's doing a spell, leave alone a snap of her fingers."  
  
"Dawn, are you this mad at her?"  
  
"Yes! I love her and all, I think we all do deep down, but...but...You should have seen the way she was acting! Honestly, I don't think she was doing a spell, I think just getting high off pott."  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Well, actually, she looked really sorry and afraid after the car accident. Now I actually feel sorry for her. She looked like she was in a trance then got out of it after the car hit, she didn't really tell me big details on what happened to her, but now, I don't know, I'm still mad at her, but she looked really sorry."  
  
"So what do you feel about her now? No offence but make up your mind."  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
The conversation ended when Xander came over with his Big Mac, still unfinished.  
  
"Hey, Tara and Dawn! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh, just now forgot to order fries, have you seen Buffy anywhere?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, haven't seen her since this morning, why?"  
  
"Just wanted to ask her something...Or about someone."  
  
"Well, we'll tell you when we see her, bye." Tara said, turning back to her cheeseburger and fries. "Why getting rid of me so fast? I won't bite, despite my hunger for some salty fries." Xander replied, staring at Tara's fries.  
  
"Get your own big boy." Dawn said, slurping her Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Fine, I see I'm not wanted here, I'll go." Xander said sarcastically mean, ordering his fries and heading out the door.  
  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
"Buffy!" Finally someone to talk to, Xander's looking for you by the way, and what happened last night with Dawn?" "Xander wants to talk to me? Why...?"  
  
"I don't know, a lot of my questions are being opened like a book but not read."  
  
"What did he say, specifically?"  
  
"He just wanted to talk to you and supposed you were by a bleached blondie's crypt, supposingly Spike's."  
  
"That's all, he didn't tell you anything else?"  
  
"No, no ones talking to me today, as if my interest on what happened last night is deadly, what happened??"  
  
"No time to talk, gotta go." Away from Xander. Buffy thought.  
  
"Why is everyone in a rush today! Let's see, Dawn's going to walk in here today with a baby elephant saying the dad is a bunny and Tara's going to start kissing Giles?"  
  
"Ya, you do what you want..." Buffy said, lost in thought and left, hoping Xander wouldn't be around the corner, yet, he was, chomping down on fries heading for the magic Boxes door. "Oh no." Buffy ran out the back door silently hoping Anya wouldn't hear or see her much. Xander walked in.  
  
"Has Buffy came in here since I left?"  
  
"Yea, she just went out the front door," Anya replied irritated, counting money from the cash register.  
  
"An, don't let money get to your head, I just walked in here, no Buffy."  
  
"Really, she just left, must have been busy eating Tubby to notice."  
  
"Ooook...maybe you should put the money down." Anya looked up, holding her money close to her chest, away from Xander.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"I wish Giles were still here." Xander said, sitting down, then getting back up heading for the door. "Bye honey."  
  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
Willow had turned on the TV, watching Gladiator on HBO, crying a little since the 'hanging his family' part. It's been over 2 hrs since she got home, bored to death. The movie was ending and had no clue what to do.  
  
"Where is everyone? It's almost 12!" She got the phone and called the Magic Box, hoping for someone to talk to. "Anya..hi!"  
  
pause  
  
"So, hi."  
  
pause  
  
"Why did I call, let's see..."  
  
pause  
  
"Suddenly, I just had a thought, sorry gotta go, bye."  
  
pause  
  
"Sorry An, but I guess everyone is just busy today, bye."  
  
pause  
  
"Sorry Anya, but like I said, I gotta go!"  
  
pause  
  
"BYE ANYA!"  
  
pause  
  
"I'm hanging up now, bye." Willow said hanging up, irritated. "Now why did I think that was a good idea?" Buffy walked through the door quickly, knowing Xander would probably be knocking on the door in 15 mins. "Buffy! I am so bored! Everyone is busy and Anya is just..you know...there, what about you? Where have you been?" Willow asked in a rush.  
  
"Running f...running forever to get here! Haha, yea...well, I think I could use some rest, I'm going to bed, 'k?" Buffy answered, walking up the stairs. Willow respectfully didn't bug Buffy to stay awake with her down here, so she just smiled and returned to see what was next on HBO. Oh, Blue Streak, now how many times have they shown that movie in at least the last week? 10 mins later, Willow heard a knock on the door, answering it to find Xander breathing hard from running. Once he caught his breath, he asked,  
  
"Is Buffy here? Can I talk to her??" "Buffy's sleeping, sorry." Willow said, letting him in.  
  
"Oh, well, tell her I dropped by, and tell her I really need to talk to her." Xander said leaving.  
  
"OK, bye!" Willow said, smiling, even though she was hoping he'd at least stay to watch Blue Streak with her. Willow sighed, knowing that there was nothing else to do so she relied on the movie to keep her attented.  
  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
Dawn hadn't returned home intil 6 and the same old same old had gone through out the day. Xander didn't go looking for Buffy again, knowing it was useless since Buffy was a good avoider. Anya just counted money all day, while Xander told her about the Willow and Dawn innocent. Willow watched movies all day, not letting her mind work for she knew that boredom was nothing to think about. Buffy slept for an hr or 2 until going down stairs again watching movies with Willow, not bothering to call Xander. And Tara hung out with Dawn the whole day until retreating at 6. Now Buffy, still avoiding Xander, hoping he hadn't told anyone, which obviously, he hadn't, wanted to talk to Spike finally. Buffy went on patrol as soon as Dawn came home.  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery, staking vampires like swatting flies. Something made her shutter even though it wasn't cold.  
  
"Hello? Anybody there?" That was stupid of me, why would anybody answer? Especially if it's a demon. She thought to herself. Something moved swiftly, touching her shoulder and then disappeared. "What the hell?" She started walking faster, hoping not to deal with some dirty, bloody demon fight when she was feeling so lazy. "Ah!" Buffy yelped as a vampire jumped in front of her, making her run into it's chest. She looked up and saw a cocky, sexy smile looking down at her. "Spike! God! Where did you come from? You just jumped out of no where!" She stammered. "Sorry luv, didn't mean to scare you. Did you solve your Xander problem yet?" He asked. "Actually, I've..well..kinda..been avoiding him." She said, backing up. He smiled.  
  
"You know, lately you've been getting scared easily, are you losing your touch?"  
  
"No, Xander was being annoying and you surprised me."  
  
"Does this surprise you?" Spike asked, starting to kiss Buffy passionately. Buffy responded by slipping her tongue in his mouth. That was practically the whole reason she went patrolling that night kind of, looking for him, looking for his sexy abs and lips. Spike started rolling his fingers through her hair and down her back while Buffy put her hands under his duster and shirt. "I love you Buffy, you know that." Spike exhaled between kisses.  
  
"I know, I...I...think I love you too." She breathed after what he said. Spike pulled away, looking at Buffy straight in the eye.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Spike asked, holding her arms. Buffy was even surprised on what she said. "Yes, I love you Spike. I guess it took me one life too long to figure it out, but I love you too." Spike almost looked like he was about to cry, but instead had a smile that grew a mile wide, and started pushing Buffy against a tree and almost ate her face in the process of frenching her. Did I just say that?? Do I mean it?? Duh! I do! It doesn't take an Eienstein with 5 eyes and night vision to notice it! Buffy thought to herself again.  
  
But what they didn't notice, was that a mischievous little sneek had been watching the whole time from afar, and his name was X-A-N-DE-R. Xander followed Buffy and Spike towards the crypt until they had closed the door behind them.  
  
"Well, now that, I just saw, OMG!" Xander ran off, to shocked to tell anyone...right now that is.  
  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
Buffy awoke to find herself in Spike's bed, cuddled up against his warm chest, naked. Buffy didn't freak out this time, because as usual, it was a decision she made and now whether she liked it or not, it was her fault. What fault? Now that it was on a more comfier place, she had a better time. Spike woke up mins after Buffy, while she was still nuzzled up against him.  
  
"Sleep well, luv?"  
  
"Yea." She answered, yawning. Spike pulled her closer and started licking her neck, knowing he had to have permission to bite. She looked at her watch on the floor that she almost broke from dropping it hard on the ground during pleasure. 10:00. Oh great, not again, Dawn and Willow are probably awake and worried. She thought, getting up and putting her clothes back on, having a sad whimpering vampire in the back round. "Sorry Spike, I totally forgot about Dawn! See ya later, ok honey?" It felt a little weird to Spike for Buffy to start calling him 'honey', but he didn't give a crap.  
  
"OK luv, see ya later." He got up, putting his arms around her, kissing her passionately.  
  
"Bye." Buffy walked out with a happy Spike back in bed.  
  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
Buffy tip-toed in the house, hoping nobody would hear her go in her room. Too late. "Buffy, stop right there." Willow said with a mad look on her face on the couch with Dawn. "Explain."  
  
"Uhhhh..." Buffy sputtered. "Don't worry, we know already, save some 'uhhhhhh's." Willow said. "Xander told us, now Buffy, we love Spike a lot, but...but...why couldn't you tell us you had feelings for Spike? We would have understood." Dawn said worryingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just...wait, what did Xander tell you guys?" Buffy said, starting to get mad at a nosey nobody.  
  
"Buffy, he told us what you were doing, with...uh...Spike last night and the night before. Are you OK? Times are rough now and if you needed comforting you shouldn't have went for Spike to...umm...for 'comforting'." Willow said, still worried.  
  
"Hold up, I thought you were mad at Willow, Dawn." Buffy said accusingly, almost trying to change the subject.  
  
"Buffy, when you get worried more than mad, you put it behind you, and don't change the subject." Dawn answered.  
  
Willow got up off the couch, walking towards Buffy.  
  
"Um...Buffy, no offence intended but, I don't know, why did you, well, you know?" Willow asked. "Can we talk about this later, I'm going to have a little chat with a rat." Buffy said angrily, walking out the door.  
  
"Buffy! Come back here!" Willow called with a head shaking Dawn behind her. "Dawn, we have to do something about Buffy, I think she still won't relax about going to heaven-"  
  
"And you tearing her out of it." Dawn said suddenly mad at Willow again, walking up stairs to her room.  
  
"Dawn! Uh! Well, I have to do something." Willow said, going up stairs to take a shower.  
  
  
  
Scene 10  
  
Finally, after a day of avoiding Xander, she was looking for Xander, as usual, in the Magic Box.  
  
"Xander, can we talk please?" Buffy said, trying to be calm.  
  
"Yea, sure. Unless you have other plans." Xander replied.  
  
"Shut-up, what do you know?" Anya was pretending to put magic books and spells away back on the shelf, listening cautiously, as though she thought it didn't look obvious.  
  
"What do you mean?" Xander said, trying to act innocent.  
  
"What Do You Know?" Buffy replied, raising her voice.  
  
"About what category, the one about you going patrolling and didn't come back, or the one about you shagging Spike for 2 nights?" Xander said accusingly.  
  
"Did you have to tell everyone??"  
  
"Buffy, what mess did you get yourself into this time? Why are you having sex with Spike?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because you're my friend, and I don't want some gothic vampire taking advantage of you."  
  
"He's not taking advantage of me! It's my choice!"  
  
"Why did you make that decision then?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"Buffy! Your scaring the crap out of everyone! One day you were almost going to stake the British idiot with a stake, and before you know it, you are staking him with your tongue!"  
  
"Xander, how did you find out?"  
  
"Which night?"  
  
"The first and the second!"  
  
"Well, the first one I didn't find out about until the Dawn and Willow thing, I was checking up on Dawn that night, after you were done talking to Willow, Spike told me Dawn got hurt and crap by the way, anyways, I heard you saying to yourself as I was leaving 'Buffy, what are you going to fucking do with yourself? Who knows if Spike might tell them about what happened! I don't even know why I had sex with him!' But that's all I heard, and I was looking for you when you went on patrol, wondering if you needed help or needed to talk about something, but it seemed you were handling that peeerityy well." Buffy started sitting down, still mad at Xander.  
  
"Why did everyone have to know??"  
  
"They were worried, I looked suspicious and they ganged up on me this morning! I didn't mean to tell them, honest, I just wanted to talk to you about it first!" Xander started looking worried and innocent, and looked like he wasn't lying.  
  
Buffy started feeling sorry for him. "They ganged up on you?"  
  
"Yea, I said that you were probably OK, and you would show up like you did 2 days ago, but I guess I wasn't that believable." I should have just talked to him. Buffy thought.  
  
Anya was staring now. Buffy looked at her, Anya was on a little ladder, looking from the side of a book case, she fell surprised when she saw Buffy looking back at her.  
  
"Anyways...Buffy, why?"  
  
"It's for me to know and you to find out." Buffy said, getting up to leave. Just as she was about to get out the door, Xander asked,  
  
"Pick a reason, #1, you were looking for comforting, #2, you were confused and didn't know who else to turn to." Buffy had stopped when he said the reasons, but started going out the door until he said reason #3. "Or reason #3, you love him with passion and all your heart and finally admitted it to your feelings and him." Buffy froze. Xander starred, almost smiling. And Anya just stood at the book shelf, wide eyes and on opened mouth. Buffy stood at the door way, still opened eyes and frozen, until she shook herself out of the trance and walked out the door. "I had a feeling it was reason #3." Xander said, smiling to himself.  
  
TBC 


	2. I'll Tell Them

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. I only watch his show and make a prediction on what is going to happen next. Joss Whedon owns all of the characters and should take credit in this story for my imagination would be nothing with out his show.  
  
title: Questions to Answer  
  
chapter: 2 I'll Tell Them  
  
genre: Humor and Romance  
  
rate: PG-13 (for language)  
  
summary: Things start to go through the process of changing ideas and attitudes with everyone, especially Buffy and Spike.  
  
mostly about: Dawn, Willow, Anya (meaning they all get an equal part). Mainly about Xander, Buffy, and Spike (meaning they are included important and or they got a bigger part).  
  
scenes: 9  
  
thoughts: I wrote this for fun, nothing big. It only took me 3 days to write this, I'm serious, I'm pretty sure it takes you shorter though, I didn't have much time on my hands because I don't like writing this infront of my parents and my older sis reads me Harry Potter sometimes (not that I can't read it myself, but she just wants to). Doesn't it suck they're playing reruns now? In another 3 or 4 days I'll be done with chapter 3, if you wanted to know. Email me for more info if ya want.  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
Dawn walked around her room, thinking of what to say to Buffy when she got back. She didn't mean to be so uptight about Buffy having sex with Spike, it just kind of got out and made it seem like it was a bad thing. What if it is a bad thing? If they keep this up, Buffy might get pregnant, unless hopefully they are using protection. Dawn thought, realizing she was sounding like Buffy's mom. Dawn gave up on thinking and went down stairs, waiting for Buffy to come home so her words would give a better part. She looked out the window, hoping to see Buffy coming down the street, yet nothing but tumbling leaves. What will Willow say to Buffy? One of her little 'Wanna talk about it?' conversations? Dawn thought again, still mad at Willow for different reasons. Dawn stopped being worried, knowing her older slaying sister could handle herself with the world around her. So she just sat on the couch and and turned on the TV, turning to the channel Nickelodeon.  
  
"Ooooooooooh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" the theme song for a show played. "Spongebob Squarepants." Willow said coming down stairs in a 'sorry, didn't know what I did but I'm sorry' face. "Do you want something for breakfast? I can make pancakes or french toast?" Willow asked, in a 'sorry' way.  
  
"Sorry Willow, when Buffy left I thought it was because of you, I didn't know what else to accuse." Dawn said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I kinda ruined everything since Buffy came back from, you know, up above." Willow answered. "Still want me to make breakfast?"  
  
"No, I'll help too." Dawn answered, getting up from watching Patrick go jelly fishing. Willow smiled,  
  
"Alrighty then."  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
"Well Xander, you kind of made your point there." Anya said, clearing her throat. Xander, still laughing under his breath on how he stumped Buffy, got up and said,  
  
"Which reason would you go with?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm stumped as well, which one?"  
  
"Weren't you listening when I told you what happened last night?"  
  
"A little, I didn't care at the time."  
  
"I heard Buffy say she loved Spike last night at the cemetery."  
  
"Ooooh..."  
  
"I think that was one of the very few times I stumped Buffy, I should keep that down, brake the record one day."  
  
"Like that would happen."  
  
"It just did."  
  
"What are you going to do know?"  
  
"Brag."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What was I just doing?"  
  
"Oh, to who then?"  
  
"Everyone, might even tell Spike, that his Slayer got beaten at something not involving bruises and bleeding."  
  
"Where do you think Buffy went?"  
  
"Either home, or most likely Spike's crypt."  
  
"Probably." Anya finished and went to the register. "Probably."  
  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
I can't believe Xander knows. What am I going to do? Everyone knows now that I love Spike!  
  
"Uhhh!" Buffy yelled as she thought of what to do, walking through the cemetery once more. "Spike, I've got a big problem now." Buffy said as she ran through the door, trying not to bring in to much sun light.  
  
"It's only been an hour luv, couldn't stay away from me that long?" Spike asked, lying down on his tomb, with his shirt off.  
  
"Everyone knows now! I'd be surprised if Giles didn't know!"  
  
"Know what luv?"  
  
"That we had sex and I'm in love with you!" Buffy said in a worried rush.  
  
"They would have found out sooner or later, what makes a big deal now?" Spike asked, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"I didn't want Xander to tell everyone first! I would have wanted to say something about it." Buffy answered. "If you want, I'll kick the bastards ass in." Spike asked.  
  
"No, it's not his fault, Willow forced it out of him, so I can't blame him 'much'." Buffy said, sitting down and letting her worrying drop.  
  
"Well, now they know. Want me to stop by at sun set?" He asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"Don't know, don't care, do what you want, as long as you knock first." "  
  
You don't with me."  
  
"That's different, you're a vampire with a crypt in a cemetery, I normally barge in on the evil and soulless."  
  
"And I normally barge in on the innocent and sexy." Spike smirked.  
  
"And I normally kick asses of the evil and soulless."  
  
"I normally smack asses of the innocent and sexy." Spike pressed Buffy's back to the tomb, kissing her intensively. Buffy sat back up.  
  
"I guess you're right, they would have found out sooner or later, why not now. Buffy said, having Spike lick her neck.  
  
"Can I mark you, we are together, aren't we?" he asked whispered in her ear.  
  
"Later, when it's more romantic," Buffy answered, smiling to herself. Spike licked her earlobe in reply. "You know, I'm not afraid of any of my friends! Especially if it's to say I'm in love with you and we're together!" Buffy said. "Can we take your motorcycle and run out of town?" "Buffy," Spike whispered, "Face the music, don't be afraid."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell them," Buffy whispered, closing her eyes as Spike licked around her neck. Buffy positioned herself on Spikes stomach on her back. Spike put his hands under her shirt and felt het stomach and busts. Buffy breathed in and said, "I'll tell them."  
  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
Dawn and Willow bit into their pancakes, pouring gobs of syrup on them. "How are they?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Pretty good!" Willow answered. Silence filled the room for 5 min until Dawn asked,  
  
"What will we say to Buffy?"  
  
"Well, we'll make her talk, even though she's pretty good at avoiding..." Willow answered. Silence filled the room again for another 5 min until Dawn spoke up again.  
  
"When do you suppose she'll be back?" "When she does." Willow answered.  
  
"Wanna go watch Spongebob? It's always kind of a marathon on the weekends." Dawn asked. "Sure! I like Spongebob, passes the time." They both waked in the living room and turned on the tv. They both were very uptight about Buffy. If the phone would have rung, they would have got up and started asking questions quickly as if Buffy walked through the door. They weren't even focused on the stupid sponge playing karate, they still were very jumpy about Buffy, and they didn't know why.  
  
"Hahahaha! It's a giraffe! Hahahaha!" Patrick yelled on the tv half an hour later. Dawn laughed out loud, while Willow was asleep. Dawn looked over at the retired witch then giggled at how Willow could snore through Spongebob. "Where's Buffy?" Dawn whispered to herself. "Willow, can we go look for Buffy or do something?" Dawn asked, shaking Willow awake. "What'd I miss?" Willow said, shooting up with opened eyes.  
  
"Uuh, nothing." Dawn answered, settling back down on the couch getting comfy.  
  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
"Honey? What are you doing? Mainly, who are you calling?" Anya asked, looking up from her money.  
  
"Guess." Xander said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you'll never know."  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your dad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Clue here."  
  
"The person I am calling is out of this country."  
  
"Osama Bin Laden? You haven't talked to him in decades! Did you settle that argument over who has prettier hair?"  
  
"No, and you loose a clue, leaving you with one more. He is 'Miles' from here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He is, wink wink, 'Miles', wink wink, away from here."  
  
"Who winks?"  
  
"It's Giles! I'm calling Giles!"  
  
"Oh, you should have said that, your clues weren't adding up."  
  
"Yea...wait, be quiet, it's ringing." Pause. "Great, the answering machine, Hi Giles! It's me, Xander! Call me back when you can, asap! It's something about Buffy, bye." Anya gave him a mean look.  
  
"Why are you telling Giles? Why would it concern him?" She said.  
  
"I think he has a right to know." He replied.  
  
"Yea, well, I don't, I bet he wouldn't even give a shit."  
  
"I bet he would, who knows. He might be so mad or happy, he'll come back."  
  
"You're out of you mind."  
  
"I know, but still. I want to tell Giles."  
  
"Does Buffy?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"You know honey, you should really have Buffy tell him if she wants, when she wants."  
  
"Tell Buffy that."  
  
"I will, and I'm going to tell her what you're doing."  
  
"Taal-Tail."  
  
"Taal-Tails are better than rats."  
  
Xander walked away from the phone and got his coat.  
  
"I'm getting some lunch, want some?" He asked, ready to leave.  
  
"No thanks." She replied. Xander shrugged and left. Anya knew he wouldn't continue the argument because he knew she'd win. She also knew what Xander was doing was wrong. Buffy always eventually tells everyone something, she told everyone she went to heaven, I bet she'd tell them she liked Spike as well. But of course it would take some time and a couple of lies to get there. I'm not going to take this kind of crap if I'm going to marry him. If we're going to be married, I have to make choices to protect him and my friends as well, not that Giles would hurt anyone, I mean from heart ache. I need to become more independent and wise. Anya told herself, trying to straighten out her preppie act for once. "They are going to see something different in me for now on."  
  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
Spike and Buffy had stayed in the same spot for half an hour. Spike was sweet-talking Buffy as they laid down, not moving except their hands feeling each other.  
  
"So, when do you plan on telling them luv? Not that they already know." Spike said.  
  
"I'm going to tell them. Not Xander, not anybody but me." She replied.  
  
"A little to late for that."  
  
"I mean I will admit it, there's a difference when admitting and telling."  
  
"Yea, well, that happened with me too, it wasn't that hard to tell you I love you that day."  
  
"Are you kidding? You had frustration and passion in your voice that day."  
  
"And I got through it!" Spike said reluctantly. Silence filled through the room. "Why?" Spike asked, after 5 min.  
  
"Why what?" Buffy asked too.  
  
"Why one min you were about to stake me, then the other you were having sex with me, why that?"  
  
"Oh, well, it's a long story.."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, also the fact I'll be living for another eternity in this middle aged body." "OK, I gave in because you can't hide forever..."  
  
"I can, it's easy."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious, sun light. Go on..."  
  
"OK, I can't keep kissing you and say I hate you, it's kind of stupid, especially when it gets to the point that I've been kissing and having sex with you every night and tell everyone I hate your guts."  
  
"But you could, it's easy with those bunch of poofs, they never noticed a thing until Xander came along. Other than that, I could take off your shirt and grab your breasts right infront of them, and they wouldn't know what hit them."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"Wanna wager on that? It would also be a tasty treat for me."  
  
"Eww. So do you have your questioned answered yet?"  
  
"I suppose so luv."  
  
"Good."  
  
Another 5 mins of Spike feeling her stomach and busts went by. He started licking her neck again hastily, craving her blood. He licked around her ear lobe and whispered,  
  
"I love you." Buffy whispered back,  
  
"I know." Another 10 min went by when Buffy realized what time it was. She turned to look at Spike in the eye and kissed him with great passion. "I have to go, you know, face the music, I'll see ya later." Spike had sad eyes but said,  
  
"Bye luv, see you tonight hopefully." Buffy smiled and slowly got off Spike.  
  
"Bye honey." She said as she left.  
  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
Dawn and Willow were snoring as Grr was singing his doom-doom song on Invader Zim. Dawn heard the little robot sing and woke up quickly,  
  
"What time is it?" She got up and looked at the clock. 12:00. "Willow, wake up!" Dawn yelled as she shook Willow. Willow shot up in an instant.  
  
"What'd I miss?"  
  
"Nothing, it's 12:00 though! Wanna go some where for lunch? Because I learned my lesson on inventing stuff, stop me when I try to make peanut- butter tortillas again, OK?" Dawn said.  
  
"Ok, where you wanna go?" "  
  
Anywhere but here."  
  
"Ok, let's go to...hey, how about Dairy Queen, pick up some ice-cream as well?"  
  
"K, let's go." Dawn and Willow got their coat and headed out the door.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Dairy Queen, what would you like?" A young lady asked at the counter of Dairy Queen.  
  
"Hmmm...I'd like a chilli dog and dili bar, Dawn?" Willow said.  
  
"Cheeseburger." Dawn said.  
  
"And to drink?" The lady asked. Willow was about to answer but someone interrupted her.  
  
"Dr. Pepper, if I know Willow." Xander said, coming up behind.  
  
"Are you stalking me on where ever I go for lunch?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No, I happen to like the same places to go for lunch, you just happen to be here." Xander answered. They gave him a mean look and Willow said,  
  
"2 Dr. Peppers please." They took a seat and Xander started asking questions.  
  
"So, seen Buff?"  
  
"Not since this morning." Willow answered.  
  
"Figures. She stopped by the Magic Box earlier today and we had a rather interesting discussion." Xander said.  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked. Xander explained what happened until about the time their food was ready. Willow payed and took the food to the table. Dawn laughed at what Xander told her. But He left out the part of him calling Giles.  
  
"What are we going to do with Buffy?" Willow asked, biting into her chilli dog.  
  
"Don't know, leave her alone for now, let her figure things out." Xander replied.  
  
"What did you guys do this morning?"  
  
"Watched Spongebob Squarepants, slept, then watched Invader Zim." Dawn answered.  
  
"Oh, very interesting." Xander replied.  
  
"Have any idea where Buffy may be?" "That is beyond obvious." Dawn said. Dawn and Willow finished their lunch and headed out the door, saying bye to Xander as they left.  
  
"What do we do with Xander?" Dawn asked Willow.  
  
"Don't know, leave him alone for right now, let him figure things out." Willow replied as they both nodded and continued walking in silence.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dawn asked out of the blue.  
  
"Don't know." Willow replied. "Let's stop by the Magic Box, say hi to Anya."  
  
"Ok." Dawn agreed as they switched their direction towards the shop.  
  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
Buffy walked towards the Magic Box as well. Not running this time as her frantic self, her decision was made. Well, not that everyone already knows, but know she's admitting it to them. There's a difference, as she said. Now everyone was heading towards the Magic Box, Buffy, Willow and Dawn, and Xander. When they all got there, they were there at the same time, except for Xander who was a little back some.  
  
"Buffy? Why are you here?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's a free country." Buffy said and walked through the door. Anya was surprised to see them all back.  
  
"Umm...Hi, I guess." She said, starring at them. Once everyone was in, they all sat down at the table, not saying anything, until Buffy broke the silence.  
  
"Guys, I suppose you all heard what Xander had to say today, right?" She said, everyone nodding.  
  
"And I don't know what you think of me right now, if you think I'm crazy or stupid or messed up, but...but...what Xander said was true. I kissed Spike, had sex with him, and most of all said I loved him.And that's true, I like him guys, and if you don't like that then piss off." Buffy said and sighed with relief once she got it out of her system.  
  
"OK, Buffy, we all now how you feel on admitting this to everyone, but why Spike? Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"Why? Why?? Doesn't it look obvious? He protects me a lot, loves me, comforts me, I don't see you guys doing that a lot lately." She said.  
  
"Well how can we if your always by his crypt?" Xander asked with Buffy giving him a stern look.  
  
"You're using protection, right?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes." Buffy answered.  
  
"I think it's great you two are together, and I think everyone should too. I like Spike, he..he's like a brother to me a little." Dawn said, looking at Buffy.  
  
"Soon we'll see if everyone thinks so." Xander said as the phone rang. He got up to answer it, and guess who it was. "Hi! Giles! Thought you'd never call back! Why'd I call before? I had something to say...about Buffy." Buffy gave him a mean look and got up to snatch the phone away.  
  
"Hi! Giles! Thought Xander'd never give me the phone! Why did I snatch the phone? I have something to say...about me. No, I'm not hurt or anything. Bu- ut....but...I'm in love. In love with who? Umm...promise you won't get mad? Ok, I like Spike. Yes, I love Spike. Did I what? Ummm...Is it any of your business? OK! OK! No need to get all touchy about it! Yes! OK! I did! Giles? Giles? Are you there? Oh, you dropped the phone. Because I finally realized I loved him after awhile. Giles, it's daylight, he can't really come over here to talk to you right now. Don't say that Giles! Fine, I'll talk to you later, bye." Buffy hung up and everyone waited excitedly to hear what Giles said.  
  
"Well?" Xander asked. "What'd he say?"  
  
"He said he was surprised and he was awkwardly mean about Spike." Buffy answered.  
  
"What he say about Spike?" Dawn asked.  
  
"He said Spike's a man, he can handle a little heat when I said he can't come out in sun light. Other than that, he was calm about it...except when he dropped the phone and spit out his tea on his new bed sheets."  
  
"That's our Giles! Good ol' Giles taking it like a girl!" Xander said.  
  
"Anya, are you OK? You haven't said anything the past few days." Willow said worryingly.  
  
Are they on to me? Anya thought. "Oh, just great, never better." Everyone starred at Anya now. "What??"  
  
"So, is the Spike and me conflict settled?" Buffy asked everyone after starring at Anya.  
  
"I guess." Willow answered. Buffy looked surprised at how nobody cared anymore, even though everyone was trying to hide it, especially Xander. All of them inside felt strange about the new official Scooby in the gang. Not Dawn though, she was happy they were together because finally Buffy was happy and Dawn knew that Spike wouldn't run out on her because for some reason, he loved her to much. Everyone else didn't know what else to do, so they didn't comment anymore on Spike because they all knew why she liked him, or at least they thought, Buffy had covered all of the info on them so they didn't know what else to say, so they just sat there not saying anything. Buffy on the other hand was happy about there silence, as she wouldn't have to go through anymore pressure, that is, until Spike would come at sun set.  
  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
Willow and Dawn sat on the couch, again, watching Malcom in the Middle as Buffy preheated the oven for pizza. A few minues the sun would set and most likely Spike would show up, like he said he would. Dawn was laughing hard from the stupid things Reese was doing.  
  
"Is this all they do? Get into trouble?" Willow asked, not getting the point of the show.  
  
"Is Fransic still in Alaska?" Buffy asked from the other room.  
  
"Yea, isn't he hott?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? He's cuter than Spike and Angel put together." Buffy answered.  
  
"Who?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nothing." Dawn said, eyes glued on the TV.  
  
"It's a school night Dawn, get to bed soon." Buffy said. Dawn nodded and laughed again. Buffy was about to put the pizza in when she looked out the window and saw a shadow on the porch with smoke around it. Spike. She thought as she quickly put the pizza in the oven. She walked out side and stood close to Spike.  
  
"Did you guys settle things out luv?" He asked, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"I think." She answered, resting her head on his sholder. They stood there for a couple of min, until retreating into the house. As they walked in, Dawn was crying from laughter as the credits played. "Dawn, bed soon." Buffy said sternly. Dawn looked over towards the door way, starring at the couple.  
  
"Not yet, still one more show to go."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Uh, South Park, no problem, is there?" Dawn smiled as she saw their fingers start to lace.  
  
"No problem at all." Buffy answered, looking up at Spike with a smile. Another good reason why they are together, stay up to watch shows, especially when this show is another 2 hours away. Willow tried ignoring the sparks between Spike and Buffy.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed, good night Dawn. Buffy. Spike." She said yawning, heading up the stairs.  
  
"Good night." Buffy said only. Dawn was to distracted with TV and Spike was to distracted with Buffy's eyes. Buffy and Spike went in the kitchen.  
  
"I love you." Spike said, pressing her up against the fridge.  
  
"I love you too." Buffy said for the first time. The only thing they would have to worry about, was Xander.  
  
TBC 


	3. What are we Going to Do

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. I only watch his show and make a prediction on what is going to happen next. Joss Whedon owns all of the characters and should take credit in this story for my imagination would be nothing with out his show.  
  
title: Questions to Answer  
  
chapter : 3 What are we Going to Do  
  
genre: Humor, Romance, and Action  
  
rate: PG-13 (for language)  
  
summary: Willow has a dream that isn't any ordinary one.  
  
mostly about: Dawn, Tara, Xander (meaning they all got an equal part or were just in it). Mainly about Willow, Buffy, Spike (meaning they are included important and or they got a bigger part).  
  
scenes: 10  
  
thoughts: I don't mean to brag, but it took me 2 days to write this, cool! Or at least for me it is. My mom was reading my chapters and thought they were good (I think), so I hope you enjoy it. Email me if you have any tips or stuff, feel free. Don't worry, I'll start getting more into it with Tara and Willow, Spike and Buffy, and Xander trying to destroy what Spike and Buffy have, oh, and Christmas soon! I like writing these, they pass the time (even when I have tons of homework to do.) I write these when I watch The Emporer's New Groove. I love that movie, you could die laughing from it. It gives me a smile and more encouragement (don't ask).  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
Willow sat up in bed all night hearing Cartman say over and over, "kick ass!" She couldn't get to sleep on whatever she did. Once she got to bed 2 hrs later, she dreamt the strangest dream:  
  
Buffy and Spike were getting married in a church and they were about to say "I do" and kiss, when Xander charged in.  
  
"Get him!" Xander yelled with commandos swarming from behind him towards Spike. Dawn got infront of them and they shot her, with her blood flying everywhere.  
  
"Dawn!" Willow screamed as she rushed through the commandos, but Dawn was gone when she got there.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled as their hands departed and the commandos took Spike away. Everyone in the church yelped and screamed as they rushed out of the chapel, Buffy sitting where Spike was standing. Now everyone was gone, including the commandos and Xander. Buffy sat on a bench, crying with tears burning her cheeks.  
  
"Why?" She muttered. "Why did this happen?" Willow sat next to her, hand patting her back.  
  
"I don't know." Was all Willow could say.  
  
"I thought we'd always be together." Buffy whispered.  
  
"I thought so too, even when you guys fought and almost killed each other, I thought Spike would never leave, always be around no matter what happened." Willow answered, almost crying herself for Buffy.  
  
"Where did he go?" Buffy asked, looking up.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the commando's lab...or probably killed him." Willow answered, voice lowering. That only made Buffy cry more. Willow started crying suddenly too.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy! I never wanted this to happen!" Willow cried.  
  
"I want him back." Buffy whispered, head lowering again.  
  
"No you don't." A familiar voice said, coming from behind.  
  
"Get away." Willow answered, turning her head looking him straight in the eye with a menacing voice and look.  
  
"Make me." He said, walking closer to Buffy.  
  
"Get away Angel! She doesn't need you!" Willow said getting up, prepared to fight. Angel walked closer and Willow swung her fist. It turned into a big fight with Buffy still crying. Angel threw Willow down on the ground and went towards Buffy to sit next to her.  
  
"My baby needs a mother." He told her, raising her chin up. They got up, walking away hugging, Buffy still crying. Willow still laid there, a shocking look on her face with her mouth wide open breathing hard.  
  
Willow woke up and yelled "Buffy!"  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
Dawn had fallen asleep on the couch, TV Fun House was blazing infront of her eyelids. In the kitchen, Spike had sat Buffy on the counter while he stood furiously kissing her. Buffy stopped them and asked, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" He asked back.  
  
"Nevermind, I guess I was just running away from my thoughts. I'm gonna go to bed." She said. Spike lifted her up and set her feet down on the floor.  
  
"Good night luv, stop by tomorrow." Spike said, kissing her one last time and headed out the door.  
  
"'Night Spike." Dawn muttered smiling, still eyes closed. Buffy blushed by now knowing that Dawn was probably sneaking looks at them when they were making out. Buffy said goodnight to Spike and ran upstairs. Willow was wide awake, sitting up in bed. She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" Angel asked sleepily.  
  
"Hi, Angel, it's me, Willow, remember?"  
  
"Oh, hi Willow, what's the matter?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yea, sure, anything, shoot."  
  
"Do you have a baby?"  
  
Angel suddenly started coughing a lot. "How did you know?"  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"Well...yea, how do you know?"  
  
"I had a dream, that's all, thanks, bye,"  
  
"What?"  
  
Willow hung up, shocked. "What?!"  
  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
Xander woke up later than usual, and Anya had probably already been at the Magic Box. He yawned, pulling on his jeans and shirt and went out the door to the Magic Box.  
  
Xander walked in the store, looking sleepy.  
  
"Good morning Alexander. I was looking through this bride's magazine and saw the most beautiful dress, want to have a look see?" Anya said. Xander looked up and saw Anya in a business women's outfit.  
  
"An?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely nothing! Thanks for asking. Now let's talk business, the bills came in this morning and I conducted a web page on the internet to show our shop and have more customers. As I predicted, it worked. 10 times the customers now and we have more than enough money to pay the bills! Maybe even a Ferrari."  
  
"Anya, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes. Are you ok?"  
  
"Ummm, yea. But I don't think my eyes are, why are you all of a sudden...I don't know...smart?"  
  
"I've always been smart Alexander! How dare you!"  
  
"Call me Xander, remember? We're engaged?"  
  
"Of course I do! But I thought I would put on a more sophisticated act more than a selfish one."  
  
"Do what you want, I'm going to sleep." Xander sat down at the table, slamming his head on it not moving one bit. Anya shrugged and started putting books away on the shelf. Willow ran in, breathing hard.  
  
"Guess what just happened last....ni-gh-t. Anya? Are you ok?" Willow asked.  
  
"Why must everybody keep asking that? Yes, I'm grand, what were you saying?" Anya replied, looking up from the book shelf.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"I wanted to, have a problem with that? Now what's the classification of your problem?"  
  
"Classification?"  
  
"Yes, you know, what's the subject, the meaning, may I proceed or will you?"  
  
"Oh, forget it, well last night, I had this weird dream."  
  
"Yes, do go on." Willow told her dream word by word and Anya only starred.  
  
"Spike and Buffy were getting married?"  
  
"Yes but that's not the point! I called Angel last night and asked him if he had a child, and he said yes! My dream might be true! Let me look this kind of thing up." Anya nodded and resumed to what she was doing. Anya may claim she's more sophisticated, but she's still not open minded. Willow thought as she looked through some books. "Aha! Page 943 of Witches with Gifts, if a talented witch experiences (a) dream(s) with life or future facts, something or someone will come with in the 48 hrs of the happening and one part of that dream will come true, whether 'tis the fact or a part which doesn't make any humanly sense. It's called Dream Prophecies. See, it's all here, someone will come and one part of my dream will come true." Willow said happily, but then started having a worried look. "Wait, a part of my dream will come true? The whole dream was a catastrophe! Dawn died, the commandos came, Xander went crazy, Angel came to get Buffy, they took Spike away, Buffy cried, it's all bad!" Willow rested her head on her hand, shaking it and slammed her head on the table like Xander had done. Xander put his head up.  
  
"I called the commandos and went crazy?"  
  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
Buffy went to the Magic Box after she dropped off Dawn.  
  
"Any research to do?" She asked as everyone looked nervous and scared. Buffy was just about to ask about Anya, but Willow said, "Don't ask, it's nothing."  
  
"Why do you guys look all fidgety and stuff?" Buffy asked. Xander took a deep breath and told her about Willow's dream. "Spike and I got married?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"What part did you not get?" Willow asked. "I called Angel, asked him if he had a kid, and he said ya, it also says in this book that to make this Dream Prophecy for sure and accurate to know that it is a Dream Prophecy, 3 of your closest friends must be in it, and 3 of my closest friends were! It's a Dream Prophecy! Buffy, someone or something big will come in the next, at least now 28 hrs and one part of my dream will come true? What will I do now?" Willow said quickly.  
  
"The only partially not bad part is Spike and I getting married, other than that the rest stinks." Buffy answered, sitting down.  
  
"Hey! Maybe I'll call Riley up with his commandos and kill Spike!" Xander said. Everyone gave him a mean look. "Or not."  
  
"Well, I'm going to figure things out, bye." Buffy said, getting up and went out the door.  
  
"Sure she is." Xander said, looking down. "We better keep looking for more info." Anya said, looking in books.  
  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
Buffy walked towards Spike's crypt yet again. She walked right in and saw no Spike. "Spike?" Buffy called. A warm hand rested on Buffy's sholder.  
  
"Yes luv?" He asked, coming from behind the door. Buffy turned around.  
  
"Spike, something's going down with Willow."  
  
"What is it?" Like Willow and Xander, Buffy told Spike what Willow's dream was about. "We got married?" Spike asked, amused.  
  
"Almost and that's not the point, Willow called Angel and asked him if he had a son, he said yea and it's just like her dream, when he, you know, said 'my baby needs a mother'. One part may come true and something or someone big will come in another 28 hrs." Buffy said.  
  
"I'll kick the bastard's ass." Spike whispered, remembering Buffy and Angel together, but then remembered who's with who and smiled an evil smile.  
  
"What do ya think?" Buffy asked, sitting down on his bed.  
  
"I think Angel won't come back or better not." Spike said in a low, menacing voice.  
  
"Shut-up honey, what'll we do?" Buffy asked as Spike sat next to her, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Don't worry so much Slayer, I'm sure it's nothing, probably no Dream Prophecy or anything like that, don't fret." Spike answered, putting her hair behind her ear.  
  
"You always come up with the practical answers." She said, resting her head on his sholder. "Yea, well that's me." He said back as they sat there for a few min.  
  
"I guess Willow will come up with something, but hopefully that doesn't involve magic." Buffy kissed Spike and then got up. "I have to go, Drop by tonight, if you don't mind baby-sitting Dawn, or do you?" Buffy asked and gave a sad look. Spike's guilt built up.  
  
"Of course I will, but I'll have to get payed." Buffy gave him a 'you want money?' look but then realized what he meant. "Sure," She answered, saying bye then left.  
  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
Buffy went to a restraunt for lunch and got chicken soup with hot chocolate, reading a magazine. For some reason, Xander showed up surprisingly and saw Buffy.  
  
"Hey, Buffy!" Xander said as he went to her table. "Hi Xander, whatcha want?" Buffy asked, not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Nothing, just thought I'd say hi while I was passing through." He answered.  
  
"OK, hi." Buffy said.  
  
"Willow found out something." Xander said, lowering his voice and head.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, looking up from her magazine.  
  
"You know what Willow said about that Dream Prophecy stuff? Well, there's more, if Willow's all this great and mighty witch, then there is also another side affect. Someone she loves will get hurt badly, probably die."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because like it says, if she's this mighty witch, those kind of people aren't supposed to go so long without magic. Amateurs can get past it easily but not people like Willow. I mean by that is Willow hasn't been doing magic, but she really wants to, and other people are pressuring her to not do magic so she's confused on what to do, so she has bad dreams and those conduct Dream Prophecies for a witch like Willow. And those kinds of things are bad in her case."  
  
"Oh. Well as long as we know she's not doing magic."  
  
"Yea, but not doing magic doesn't help anymore. She was probably better off turning dolls into sheep and staircases into slides."  
  
"What'll we do?"  
  
"I've been asking that all day, but no one will answer."  
  
"Tell Willow to do a spell or something!"  
  
"Buffy, it's to late for that, 26 more hrs until the big event."  
  
"Perfect, just great. So we can't do anything to stop this?"  
  
"Well, there is one thing."  
  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
"Hey Anya, what's up?" Dawn asked, coming into the Magic Box.  
  
"Oh, hi Dawn. I've got to tell you something." And like Buffy, Xander, and Willow, Anya told Dawn about Willow's dream and the Dream Prophecy. "And Willow called Angel, asked him if he had a kid, and he said yes. And 3 of her friends were in it and this only happens to powerful witches like herself, it's specially called a Dream Prophecy.  
  
"Who cares if she had 3 friends in it or was right about a life fact? It could just be a coincidence." Dawn said.  
  
"Always to tell if it's a real Dream Prophecy, you do a tell spell. You summon up this flash of light infront of you and ask the question, if it turns blue, it's true, if it turns pink, it's false. Hers turned blue." Anya answered.  
  
"Oh. Well, what'll we do? Is there anything to stop this thing from happening?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, there is one thing." Anya said, putting a book away.  
  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
Buffy and Xander got Spike at night and took him to Buffy's house. Willow and Dawn got Tara that night and brought her to her house too.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike asked irritated as he lit his cigarette.  
  
"Yea, what's this all about Dawn?" Tara asked.  
  
"Who's going to tell Tara this time guys?" Anya asked, looking around the room at everyone.  
  
"And why is Anya dressed like that?" Tara asked again.  
  
"She's going for a new look." Buffy answered, sitting next to them.  
  
"Does this have to do with that Dream Prophocy?" Spike asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yep, you were wrong, it is something big." Buffy looked over to Tara and told her all about what was going on and Willow's dream and the Dream Prophocy info.  
  
"Speaking of Willow, where is she?" Xander asked.  
  
"She went out to get supplies for this spell." Dawn answere. Willow ran in with a bag in her hands.  
  
"I *heh* got it!" Willow said breathless. "And I see you rounded the 2 up." She said, looking at Spike and Tara.  
  
"Nobody is answering me! Why are we here?" Spike said, gestuiring to Tara. "Are we part of a spell?"  
  
"Actually, you guys are the spell." Buffy said.  
  
"What?" Tara asked. "What do you mean? Why are we part of this Dream Prophocy?" Tara asked.  
  
"Well, it's like this, we needed 2 sacrifices." Xander said.  
  
"He's kidding. But you guys will need to go in Willow." Spike and Tara gave Buffy a disgusted, surprised look. "I mean when she's sleeping!" They gave her an even more disgusted look. "I mean in her thoughts! When she's dreaming, we do a spell and you guys go in her thoughts. Willow's dream will happen again and you guys need to stop all of the bad things from happening so that no bad part will happen in real life." Buffy explained. Spike and Tara nodded their heads in 'oh'.  
  
"Why do we need to, luv? What about you Einsteins?" Spike asked, breathing out smoke.  
  
"We need a powerful witch and a powerful vampire, see, it says right there on page 944. We need you 2 in order for the spell to work, if we sent Buffy in, it wouldn't work at all." Dawn explained. "So I guess we're lucky to have a vamp and witch around after all, huh?"  
  
"So what you're saying is that we need to go in Willow's dream and stop any bad things from happening? Simple!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"I suppose." Tara answered. "Who's gonna do the spell?"  
  
"You will." Everyone said. "Since Willow will be asleep."  
  
"Thanks for the opportunity." Tara said and sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm ready. Come on, do the mumbo-jumbo and get it over with." Spike said, rubbing the tip of his cigarette on Xander's sholder and throwing it out.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Xander said, punching him in the jaw. Spike hit him back hard in the stomach and grabbed his head as shocks went through it. Xander was about to hit him back, but Buffy grabbed his arm and yelled,  
  
"Enough! Now we have to do this to save ourselves and others! And we are all in this. So let's work together and get it done with!" Xander and Spike shrugged and retreated from their attack.  
  
"Let's rock and roll!" Xander said. Spike gave him a weird look and shook his head. "Let's do this already."  
  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
"Dream Prophecy of the night, send her dreams away not to fright. Let this spell be called again, sending away the evil pain. Let the vampire and witch go in, for her thoughts will only begin, at the dream she had the day before, for us to finish this adventurous chore. Dream Prophecy, hear my cry, for I only get this one last try. To stop the evil things to come, and no longer will this stench be rum. But until the lasting hrs end, let us try a few times to spend. Until we get it right and done, let us go in and have some fun." Tara said, with her's and Spike's eyes closed, legs crossed and holding hands. A flash of light went over them and the snoring Willow, and before they knew it, they were in Willow's dream she had last night. "And so begins the spell for weeping Willow." Xander laughed at his joke but nobody else did. "Don't you get it? Willow's sleeping, weeping Willow, you know the tree..ha, you don't get it, I'll shut up now." Xander sat down as everybody else stood, watching curiously on what was happening.  
  
"Well, this is what it's like in Willow. I guess it's your first time being in her like this." Spike said, looking around, but suddenly saw Buffy in a wedding dress in front of him. "Buffy?" He asked.  
  
"I do." She said to the minister.  
  
"You may now, kiss the bride." The minister said, closing his bible. Spike couldn't help but kiss Buffy.  
  
"Spike!" Tara whispered in the audience. Spike looked up from his kiss and down at her. "What?" He asked as Xander ran in with the commandos. "Buffy! Run! Sorry Tara, forgot what we were doing, get Dawn, and quick!" Spike yelled as he grabbed Buffy and ran away from the commandos.  
  
"Dawn, come with me!" Tara pulled Dawn away from infront of the commandos and after Spike. "Willow! Get Willow just incase!" Spike yelled. "Oh right! Dawn, follow Spike!" Tara ran after Willow, grabbed her arm and fled. Piles of commandos followed them as they ran through the crowd of people and out of the chapel. One shot Dawn and Willow. "Spike! Brake the cookie! We have to do this over since you screwed things up!" Tara yelled as Spike broke a spell cookie to end the dream. A blur here and there and they were back infront of Buffy and the crew.  
  
"Ummm...sorry." Spike said. "Let's try again." Tara gave him a mean look then yelled, "Again!" and they were redoing the whole scene over. Spike quickly ran towards the chapel doors and blocked them with whatever he could find. "Tara, hurry! We haven't any time to waste!" Spike yelled as Tara got up, telling everyone to get up but nobody moved. She kept trying over and over but nothing worked.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike whispered then grabbed a box on the table and yelled, "Listen up everyone! I've got a bomb in this box! Get up and out the back doors!" Everybody listened to him and frantically screamed and poured out the backs doors. Buffy ran towards Spike,  
  
"What's going on?" She asked as commandos started pounding on the doors, since Spike put a lot more heavier things infront of it then you could imagine. "Get out Buffy! Somebody's going to kill us, no time for details, just go!" Buffy listened then followed Tara out the back door, picking the front of her dress up so not to step on it. "God she's beautiful," He whispered then ran out the door with them, commandos starting to come through.  
  
"Crack the cookie Spike!" Tara yelled.  
  
"Oh, right!" Spike broke it and everything changed back to Buffy's living room.  
  
"I think we did it." Tara said as Willow woke up and asked,  
  
"What were you thinking? 'I have a bomb!'?"  
  
  
  
Scene 10  
  
"So what will happen now?" Anya asked, looking at Buffy.  
  
"Well, we only have 1 more hr until this thing comes and a part of the dream happens." Buffy said, yawning since it was 6 in the morning. Everybody had stayed at Buffy's for the night, including Spike. They all slept in the living room, Spike's arm was around Buffy's waist all night. But now only Buffy, Anya, and Xander were up now.  
  
"Well, The only bad thing about the dream right now is that Spike said he had a bomb, but not intending to bomb anything so that's good, or did he?" Xander said, eyes open.  
  
"There isn't much we can do honestly, we don't know who's coming and what part is going to happen, so there's nothing to prepare for much, but we better, just incase." Anya said, sitting up, shaking everyone awake. Xander just sat up, doing nothing but look at Spike and Buffy. He still didn't agree about them, but he was only one man, or one person for that matter, and couldn't change anyone else's minds about what was happening between them. But he wasn't the only one, Willow didn't like it much neither, but she couldn't change Buffy's mind. So she gave up on questions. Buffy whispered in Spike's ear,  
  
"Wake up honey." and turned him on his back. Spike awoke and sat up. "I thought vampires didn't sleep at night." Buffy asked, smiling.  
  
"I couldn't help but be with you during the night, you know, protect you from your surroundings." He answered.  
  
"My friends?" Buffy asked. Spike didn't answer that, but just kissed Buffy's warm lips. Xander made a gagging motion. Dawn, Tara, and Willow woke up mins later.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Dawn asked sleepily. Willow put her arm around Dawn's shoulders and squeezed.  
  
"That's a question some people have to lay off of." Willow said, sitting up. Tara giggled.  
  
"Only 1 hr left guys, let's mellow up." Anya said, standing up.  
  
"Fine," Dawn said, trudging herself up.  
  
"Sorry, not you." Buffy said to Dawn, giving her a stern look.  
  
"Sorry little bit, not old enough yet, and you might get hurt." Spike said, sniffing Buffy's neck.  
  
"When will I then?" Dawn asked grumpily.  
  
"When your about--never!" Buffy said.  
  
"I'm getting in some new clothes." Dawn said rolling her eyes, walking upstairs.  
  
"Yea, we'll meet you at the Magic Box in half an hour with weapons, bye." Xander said, walking with Anya out the door.  
  
"Ummm...Tara, would you like to stay awhile? You know, help make breakfast?" Willow asked Tara. Tara nodded and smiled. She hasn't done any spells since Dawn got hurt, I better give her a 3rd chance. Tara thought as she went in the kitchen with Willow.  
  
"So we're all that's left, what's new?" Buffy said, lying back down.  
  
"Don't know, don't care, as long as you're still here." Spike said and lied next to Buffy. Buffy just smiled, until she heard Dawn scream and absolutely forgot what Xander said until now, 'Someone she loves will get hurt badly, probably die.' Buffy felt cold all of a sudden. "AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!" Dawn screamed again. "DAWN!"  
  
TBC 


	4. Rockin' the Suburbs

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. I only watch his show and make a prediction on what is going to happen next. Joss Whedon owns all of the characters and should take credit in this story for my imagination would be nothing with out his show.  
  
title: Questions to Answer  
  
chapter: 4 Rockin' the Suburbs  
  
genre: Humor, Romance, and Action  
  
rate: PG-13 (for language)  
  
summary: Dawn was kidnapped so Buffy and Spike are going to face a wacko to get her back.  
  
mostly about: Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara (meaning they all got an equal part or were just in it). Mainly about Dawn, Spike, and Buffy (meaning they are included important and or they got a bigger part).  
  
scenes: 11  
  
thoughts: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was doing my story at a friend's house and forgot to email it back to my computer and she didn't know how to send it back (yea right). Anyways, it really only took me 2 days instead of a week. I'll try and bring my next story out in a day or 2. I have alot of fun writing these, right when I get home I want to write it, but my sisters are always on the internet doing crap, so I only get to at night. Thanks for reading this and review your opinion, any is welcome.  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
Buffy and Spike ran upstairs, followed by Willow and Tara.  
  
"Dawn? Dawn?? Where are you?" Buffy ran in Dawn's room and she wasn't there. All of them looked everywhere upstairs but no sign of Dawn. "Dawn?" Buffy started to sob a little, falling on her bed.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike ran in there, sitting next to Buffy. "We'll find her, don't fret luv." Spike said calmly, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Where is she? It hasn't even been 15 min." Buffy whispered. Spike shushed her and said,  
  
"We better get Xander and Anya, get help from them."  
  
"What will they do?"  
  
"Uhhh...I don't know, but they can worry with us." Buffy cried more, but then wiped her tears away.  
  
"I, the words of Xander, let's mellow up." Buffy said, full of revenge. She got up and went downstairs, Spike following her. "Willow! Tara! Come on! We're going to get to the bottom of this." Buffy said, passing Tara and Willow. "Get your coats, we're leaving now. And don't worry Spike, it's still dark out since it's 6 am. Let's go."  
  
"OK, but hurry, it doesn't stay dark all morning." Spike said, concerned. They ran quickly to the Magic Box, hoping to see Xander and Anya there, and did. "Dawn's gone." Spike said to them as he ran in.  
  
"Dawn's what?" Anya said, back to normal in her regular clothes. Thank god. Buffy thought.  
  
"Dawn's gone, guessing somebody took her." Willow said. "And probably the person that was supposed to come."  
  
"Oh Willow! Why'd you have to be such a witch?" Anya asked.  
  
"I can't help it!" Willow yelled.  
  
"It doesn't matter now! That guy is half an hour early! No fair!" Xander complained.  
  
"And there is no clue or anything on where she might be." Tara said.  
  
"There is one." Buffy said, pulling something out of her pocket.  
  
"What's that? You didn't show us that at home." Willow said, looking at the note.  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
"Buffy,  
  
some guy........room........all black..........vampire........help...........he's taking me to........Wisconsin......no time....help!  
  
Dawn." Buffy read out loud the messy crumpled note.  
  
"Wisconsin....?" Willow asked.  
  
"I think it says, Wisconsin." Buffy said, looking hard at the note.  
  
"Pack up guys, we're going to Wisconsin!" Xander yelled.  
  
"But where in Wisconsin?" Anya asked.  
  
"Wait, it says on the back of the note...Jacko Diply. Is this the guy?" Buffy said. Spike started coughing a lot. "Jacko Diply? The Jacko Diply?" He asked as Buffy nodded, relooking at the note.  
  
"Who's he?" Willow asked Spike.  
  
"Jacko? He was a bloody evil vampire, we were the best of friends in my day." Spike answered.  
  
"And how does that make it good?" Buffy asked, wiping off the smile off of Spike's face.  
  
"Oh no! If I know Jacko, he's going to kill Dawn for some apparent reason, never knew the reason." Spike said, now realizing it.  
  
"Now you're gettin' it." Anya told him.  
  
"Where's he going honey?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"When we killed our victims, we took them to like any water park or amusement park and tied them to the track, and had a bloody fun time running them over on the roller coasters!" Spike answered, amused. "Wait, never mind. Is there some sort of amusement park or water park up in Wisconsin?"  
  
"Yep." Xander said. The whole time since he heard Wisconsin, he's been on the internet. "It's some city called the Wisconsin Dells. In there, they have a water park called Noah's Ark. It's the biggest in the country." Xander looked up at everyone and said. "We're going to Wisconsin people."  
  
"I'll get tickets, see you all later." Buffy said, got up, and ran out the door.  
  
"Noah's Ark?" Tara asked.  
  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
"Where would we look first?" Willow asked Spike, still at the Magic Box while Buffy left. Tara, Xander, and Anya left to pack and dress.  
  
"Of course, a roller coaster." Spike said a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ummm...Spike? Were you a kid when you got turned into a vampire?" Willow asked.  
  
"Noo, It was just fun, so was pounding spikes in our victims but that wasn't the only thing."  
  
"Oh, well, I thought you were a professional, you proved me wrong."  
  
"Hey! I'm still good at what I do...or did! It's just now if I do it I'll get a shocking pain in my bloody noggin, that's all."  
  
"No need to get all touchy."  
  
"I'm not!" Spike ended and lit a cigarette. But Willow didn't give up.  
  
"So how's Buffy? You two seem to be getting along very well."  
  
"Why do you care? Didn't know you liked her that much in that way."  
  
"No! Buffy's my friend-"  
  
"And Buffy's my girl friend. Make your point."  
  
"Buffy's my friend and I don't want to see her wasting her time and love on you!" Willow yelled, suddenly got silent and clamped her mouth.  
  
"What are you talking about Willow? You're making me seem out to want to kill her! If she's happy, don't tamper with love then!" Spike shot back. Well, he is helping us out tons, why get mad now? Let it out when he screws up, what did I just think? Willow thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-I just don't want Buffy to have her heart broken yet again, by having some one she loves leave her. It's what everybody's been doing lately. Leave and never come back."  
  
"Willow, I'm not going anywhere. I love Buffy just as much as you do, maybe even more. Why would I leave her? Just because everyone else did? I am never going to leave her. Have I so far? Even when she made me miserable and I wanted to kill her? No. I still stuck around and I always will."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Just never mind." Spike layed back in his chair and puffed out smoke. She isn't sorry, she wants us apart. Spike thought to himself. A couple of people walked in, looking around the shop. A lady came up to Spike and asked,  
  
"Excuse me sir? Do you work here?"  
  
"Um, yea, what do you want?" He asked hesitating.  
  
"Oh, yes, well, how much is this item?" She asked back. Spike got up and picked up the box in her hand and yelled, "Listen up everyone! I've got a bomb in this box! Get up and out the back doors!" "Oh dear!" The lady said, scampering out the door. Everyone screamed and ran out the door. Willow looked at Spike.  
  
"Don't tell me, I remember my own dream." Spike had a confused and weird look all of a sudden,  
  
"Did I just yell that I have a bomb?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I didn't do that."  
  
"But the dream did." Spike sat back down, looking like he was about to smack himself. Willow suddenly bean to laugh a lot.  
  
"Shut-up." Spike lowered his voice in a menacing tone. Willow tried holding back her laughs but couldn't, she started laughing harder. Spike shot up.  
  
"Shut it witch!" Buffy, Xander, and Anya walked in right then.  
  
"Shut up about what?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"Uh, nothing luv." He answered, sitting back down.  
  
"And why is Willow laughing?" Anya asked. Willow stopped laughing to answer.  
  
"Well, one part of my dream came true."  
  
"Which part?" Tara asked, coming in behind Xander. But Tara answered her own question. "No wait, I have a bomb?" Willow nodded and they both started laughing hard.  
  
"And he said it right in this woman's face with a bunch of people in the room, it was hysterical." Willow laughed while Spike slunk back in his chair. Buffy, Anya, Xander tried holding back their laugh, imagining how Spike looked like when he yelled those four words.  
  
"OK! You had your laugh! Do you have the tickets luv?" Spike said, turning to Buffy.  
  
"Yep, 9:00 pm. Now let's get serious guys..." Buffy couldn't be serious, she started laughing again after being content for a moment. Spike just shook his head. Buffy saw his face and shut-up. "Sorry guys, I could only get two tickets."  
  
"Sorry guys, that's Anya and I'm, you can't come." Xander said. Buffy shot him a look.  
  
"No. Dawn's my sister and Spike watched over her when I was gone. So Spike and I'm going." Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"What? That's not fair Buffy! We've been more loyal to Dawn then...him." Xander complained with a disgusted look at Spike.  
  
"We'll have a bloody ball." Spike said, grabbed Buffy and kissed her. No one else said or complained anything after that, they didn't want Buffy to kick their ass about insulting Spike and her.  
  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
"Do you have everything luv?" Spike asked Buffy as she took her suitcase downstairs.  
  
"Yea. Let's go, plane's leaving soon." Buffy answered, heading out the door and hopping on Spike's motorcycle. They drove away, not looking back.  
  
Buffy and Spike made it right on time before the plane left and ran to board it. It wasn't that full so they found a seat quickly.  
  
Buffy looked out the window, looking depressed.  
  
"We'll find her." Spike whispered, rubbing her hand.  
  
"I hope you're right." Buffy answered, still eyes away from his. Spike just sighed and turned away.  
  
"Dawn's ok. I doubt anybody would plan on doing anything with her in a day. The poof hasn't got all his brain cells if you know what I mean  
  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
Buffy had snuggled up against Spike and slept there until they got to Wisconsin. Spike was the only one who wasn't sleeping. Everyone else was in snoreville. When they got there, it was 11:00 pm, and he was wide awake then. He woke Buffy up and got ready to land. When they were awake and ready, Spike and Buffy got off of the plane and saw a big city.  
  
"Buffy, did you get tickets to Wisconsin, or New York?" Spike asked, looking around, out of the airport windows.  
  
"Well, the Dells tickets were sold out, so I got us tickets to Milwaukee instead, that's ok though, we can take a train the rest of the way." Buffy answered.  
  
"Fine." Spike said as they left the airport. "Well, there aren't many taxis." Spike said, looking at the buses all around them.  
  
"Well, this isn't a big city, it's not like Chicago or anything." Buffy said."Let's go on the bus then, couldn't get any worse." They ran to the bus across the street.  
  
"Do you have any idea where the train station is?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh yea, it's just a few blocks down!" Buffy said, changing direction. "Come on!" When they got to the train station, hardly anybody was there.  
  
"I'll get the bloody tickets," Spike said, running over to the counter with Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, you should have told us we were heading for Milwaukee instead of our direct location." Spike said, trying to be calm.  
  
"They were all out of tickets to the Dells! Don't blame me, so I got tickets to the closest city." Buffy answered. Spike payed for the tickets and took them.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I got the right tickets." Spike said, looking at Buffy.  
  
"Great, let's go, the train's leaving in 5 mins." Buffy said giving Spike a mean look, running to the train and boarding it. "Well, this is very roomy, and empty." Buffy told Spike as they boarded a cart.  
  
"Except for them." Spike said, gesturing to a couple in the back.  
  
"Let's just sit down." Buffy said, still looking at the couple in the back.  
  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
Buffy was still curious about the couple in the back.  
  
"Luv, what are you doing?" Spike asked, noticing Buffy's curiosity.  
  
"They don't look...normal." Buffy answered, but then turned back to Spike. After 5 mins, the couple came up to them and asked, "Hello, couldn't help you looking at us earlier, us there something in our teeth?" Suddenly, their faces changed into ugly, vampire ones.  
  
"That's what was wrong with you! Look, just because I'm in a new state doesn't mean I can't still kill you." Buffy said, got up, and pulled out a stake. The vampires looked confused.  
  
"You're not the slayer here." They said, looking at each other.  
  
"Let your love carry on through death." Buffy said and staked them both. "Hey, that was easier then I thought!"  
  
"Or not," Spike said as doors slid open from the other carts and more vampires flooded in.  
  
"Shit!" Buffy said, swinging her fists everywhere in the stomachs of vampires. Spike shot up and protected Buffy from the back of her, punching jaws and kicking shins. Buffy passed him a stake and he started dusting dozens of them at a time. They fought their way to all but one vampire left.  
  
"Boss isn't going to like this." The vampire said, tried getting up to run. But Spike helped him by the throat.  
  
"Who and where's your boss?" He asked menacingly.  
  
"I'm not telling you!" The vampire whined.  
  
"Tell, or we're going to need a pretty big duster." Buffy said.  
  
"Uh...OK." The vampire saw the stakes Buffy held and gave in, "He lives in the Dells, he sent us out here to bring back a girl, a beautiful one, so we just chose you." Spike snarled.  
  
"Why and what's the bastard's name?"  
  
"We didn't know she was a slayer! We were going to take her and we don't know the rest, he needs one more, he already has this loser 15 year old!" the Vampire answered. Spike's face changed into his vamp face.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Hey! You're a vampire! You're that master vampire who was great at killing, until he started helping out the humans and turned against his kind, heard a lot about you, especially from Jacko!" the vampire exclaimed.  
  
"Jacko Dipply? How do you know him?" Spike asked.  
  
"He's our boss! Know let me go!" the vamp yelped.  
  
"I was thinking...no." Buffy said and staked him. "So, is this your friend, Jacko Dipply, trying to take you're girlfriend I see."  
  
"He always was a player." Spike said, changing his face back to normal.  
  
"Well, he's not getting me, and he's not getting Dawn. He never will." Buffy said, sitting back down. The train started to slow to a stop and Buffy and Spike boarded off of it.  
  
"Let's rent a car, the fastest way around here." Spike said, luckily, there was a place to rent cars down the street. Buffy chose a black Saturn, the cheapest she could get with her pocket money. Spike hopped in and drove to a hotel.  
  
"Hotel? I thought we were supposed to look for Dawn Spike," Buffy said.  
  
"It's not like Jacko is out in the open luv, it'll take a while to find him and we need a place to stay 'till then." Spike answered, resting his hand on her thigh. He drove to a hotel and checked in. "Home sweet home." Spike said, throwing her bag on the bed and took her in his arms.  
  
"Let's not get side track on our mission." Buffy said and sat on the bed. Spike tried resisting not to throw himself on her. "Where do we look first?"  
  
"Water park." Spike answered exasperated.  
  
"Let's go," Buffy said, jumping up.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes! Oh, I see, you only checked in to have a little fun. You can wait." Spike gave a horny smile and said,  
  
"Fine, let's go." When they left the room and down stairs in the lobby, Spike stopped them. "What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Its' him, Jacko Dipply. He's checking in." Spike answered, moving towards Jacko. "Jacko, is that bloody you?"  
  
"Spike, is that you?" Jacko asked, looking Spike in the eye. "Spike! You havn't changed a bit! But how can you change your style when you can't see your reflection? And who's that?"  
  
"Oh, her? Buffy, she's my girlfriend. What have you been up to? Still not hanging out with those bloody poofs are you?"  
  
"Trying to get enough women to do a pay back spell, you?" "Pay back spell? Why do you need women to do that?"  
  
"Sacrifices, if I get 30 I'll win a prize."  
  
"You mean it'll become more effective? Pay back to whom?"  
  
"Remember Angel?"  
  
"What he do?"  
  
"Got in the way."  
  
"Jacko, give me a bloody reason."  
  
"OK, OK, Angel beat my fucking ass in last week when I was passing him on the street one day a couple of states away. He always hated me, liked you better. Angel bumped my sholder and I shoved him, walked away, but he put up a fight! The nerve of him! OK, maybe I did more then a shove but nobody messes with me!" Jacko was always a bit crazy, that's why Spike and Angel always called him Jacko instead of Jack, and it stuck.  
  
"Where are your sacrifices?"  
  
"In a room up there, I'm checking in my own, my goons are rounding up more."  
  
"How many do you have so far?"  
  
"About 20. Tons of teens from different states though, nothing big."  
  
"Not for you." Buffy butted in.  
  
"Is she a human or vamp?" Jacko asked Spike.  
  
"I'm a-"  
  
"Vampire, she's a vampire, and a bloody sexy one too." Spike interrupted her, checking her up and down.  
  
"You're lucky Spike, always had good taste, sometimes." Jacko said, said bye and went to his room.  
  
"Was that a way to get stuff out of him, or a reunion?" Buffy asked him angrily.  
  
"Both, you got the info you wanted luv, let's have some fun now." Spike said, grabbing her around the waist.  
  
"How could you think of sex when Dawn's in trouble?"  
  
"Bloody hell, forgot, well don't think I'm gonna kill Jacko because I'm not." Buffy gave him a mean, annoyed look and Spike changed what he said.  
  
"I mean if I have to, I'll risk his life." Buffy gave him another look and followed after Jacko in the elevator.  
  
"Come on, to see where Dawn is!" Buffy whispered to Spike as he followed. They ran in the elevator and Spike asked Jacko,  
  
"Sorry, but where are they, the girls?"  
  
"Classified." Jacko answered, pressing buttons.  
  
"Jacko, come on, we're like brothers."  
  
"Fine, right next to mine, 3L."  
  
"OK." Spike pressed a few buttons and went right to their room after Jacko got off the elevator.  
  
"Buffy, luv, can we relax now? Jacko's goons won't let us near his sacrifices, wait until 3 am to go, they won't be there then."  
  
"Fine, I'll give in, but not for another 4 hrs." Spike gave his cocky smile.  
  
"Finally." He savagely and greedily took Buffy into his arms and licked the inside of her mouth, pulling off her shirt.  
  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
Willow and Tara were in Buffy's house on the couch because Willow asked Tara to stay a while.  
  
"You know, I haven't been doing any magic, just to let you know." Willow said.  
  
"I know." Tara said quietly.  
  
"And I have been thinking about you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And," Willow took a deep breath, "I miss you and, you know, still love you."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, but how can be sure you won't take advantage of it again?" Tara's voice rose and she sounded irritated. "Look around Willow, Spike and Buffy are together, Xander and Anya are getting married soon, who knows if you might think that we are the only ones left in the group so we belong together and since there's nobody else I can do what ever I want. Like spells and magic for instance."  
  
"I won't do spells nor magic! I promise! I haven't been doing it for a long time now, haven't you noticed? I love you and will do anything to get you back!" Willow's words slipped out like butter as she said them quickly, yet not calmly.  
  
"Willow-"  
  
"No! You don't believe me still! I give up magic for good and that still doesn't satisfy you?" "Willow! OK! I get your point, you're doing it for me-"  
  
"No, that's not even half the reason why I gave it up, I gave it up for everyone, not just you anymore, and Dawn's sake-"  
  
"Yes. That's exactly why. Because you hurt Dawn with your irresponsible magic. Dawn told me a couple of days ago the exact same thing, that you only gave it up now because you interfered with somebody elses life. That's the only thing to get through to you, isn't it?" Willow was speechless. She was silent for a moment. Tara got up to leave, but Willow pulled her arm down.  
  
"I'm giving up magic. I still love you, you still love me." Willow said content, but Tara pulled away and walked out the front door.  
  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
"Spike! We totally lost track of time! We need to get Dawn!" Buffy said, shooting up from Spike's grasp when she woke up. Spike's eyes shot open. Buffy and Spike started getting dressed fast and ran out the door. "What room was it?" Buffy and Spike ran down the hall to the elevator.  
  
"3L. 3rd floor luv." Spike pressed a the 3 botton and the elevator went to it. They got off and ran down the hall again, looking for 3L. "It's right next to 3L I mean." Spike said, standing infront of 3L.  
  
"Well, which is it? 3K or 3M?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Both, you take that one pet and I'll take this one." Spike said, going for 3M. And of course, it was locked, but that didn't matter to Spike. He kicked the door right open and saw two old ladies playing checkers. They shrieked and got on the floor. Spike didn't give it a second thought and ran out of there into 3K. "Wrong room."  
  
"Right room." Buffy said, stake ready for a fight. And like Buffy predicted, 5 vampires turned around the side of a wall and jumped for Buffy. She staked 2 as soon as they came, but one came from behind and pulled a knife to her throat.  
  
"Bloody poof. Don't think so." Spike said, kicking the vampire in his side, snatching the knife and dusted him with it. "2 more to go." But Buffy had already staked them.  
  
"They really need to get proffessionals." Buffy said, looking around for hostages, and by the bed were about 20 tied up and covered over their mouth's with clear white tape. "Dawn!" Buffy ran over to Dawn's aid and untied her, pulling off the tape.  
  
"OW! Well, I was meaning to get my stash waxed but not that way." Dawn said, hugging Buffy. Spike untied the others and ripped off the tape as they yelled out of pain. "Spike!" Dawn got up and hugged Spike. Spike smiled as Buffy got up herself and hugged them both.  
  
"I can only handle so much love for so long, let's go Little Bit." Spike said and walked out the door. But couldn't because Jacko was standing there with his goons.  
  
"Spi-ike. What are you doing with my sacrifices?" Jacko asked, stepping closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Jacko, I thought-" Spike began and punched Jacko in the jaw. "GO!" Dawn and Buffy ran out the door past the stupid vampires. Spike pushed past Jacko, took out his stake and started staking past vampires. "Sorry mate! Call me!" Spike yelled running out the door leaving Jacko and very few vampires standing alone. But not for long, the sacrifices ran past them and down the stairs. Spike chuckled to himself and ran after Buffy and Dawn. Someone shot infront of him and banged him on the head with a large book. I guess that proves God hates Spike because he was Spike on the head with the Bible. Spike fell to the floor, being dragged away by his arms, Buffy and Dawn thinking he was still behind them.  
  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
"It's not fair! Why does just Buffy choose who goes and leave us behind? We're way more loyal than Spike!" Willow complained the next morning.  
  
"I guess it's Buffy's choice. Like it always is." Anya said.  
  
"I know they had more tickets to Wisconsin, they couldn't just be...out. I want to help Dawn too, you know?" Willow complained again.  
  
"They aren't, or weren't out of tickets guys. They were practically empty." Xander said, looking at the lab top.  
  
"So what you're saying is that Buffy wanted alone time with Spike, or either she...can't trust us anymore?" Anya asked.  
  
"I knew it. It's hard to say though because Spike and Buffy have been getting touchy touchy, but also doesn't want us part of action some times. No wait, I'd go with the Spike thing." Willow said.  
  
"Why are you mad anyways? It's not like you'd be getting ice-cream and a toys at Wisconsin." Xander said, closing the lab top.  
  
"I just think Buffy gets out of hand with her boy friends a lot. She always wants 'them' to help, never let's anyone else help her. And Spike is worse. Out of all of Buffy's boyfriends, she's most attracted to him, even if she doesn't show it. And I'd have to admit, he's kinda cute. But that's not the point-" Willow was cut off short from Tara walking in and her saying,  
  
"Willow, don't tell me you're going to tamper with love again? Leave Buffy how she is! If she's happy, that's all the excuse in the world!" Willow looked up at Tara.  
  
"I'm not going to." Willow said, with an 'I've got a plan' face.  
  
  
  
Scene 10  
  
"You know Spike, you think you would have more commonsense than that, huh?" Jacko said. Spike was tied up to a chair waking up just then.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike groaned with a nasty bruise on his head. "Oh no, not the chair stage again." Jacko smiled.  
  
"Dear old friend. I've heard stories about you just till now. I hear you kill your kind and help people. For instance, I hear you're in love with a slayer down in California and help her out with staking. Is this true?" Jacko asked, pacing the dark room. "What will your girlfriend think when she hears your in love with somebody else?"  
  
"Somebody else? She is the girl that I'm in love with." Spike said, looking up at Jacko.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that that vampire you were drooling over, was actually the slayer? I am deeply offended." Jacko replied.  
  
"Get used to it. She will always be the one and only you half wit. You were always a crazy nut. But I'm not sure if this is the worse idea you've ever come up with."  
  
"I don't want to kill you." Jacko started laughing. "William the bloody will REALLY be William the Bloody now!" Jacko had a laugh that stopped and went on. Like HA....Ha.....HAHAHAHAHA! "But seriously. Do you know what I want now?"  
  
"No. I'm stumped. I'll never guess. What the bloody hell do you want man??"  
  
"Know that you chased away all of my beautiful sacrifices, I need the blood of a slayer for 2 things."  
  
"What? Bathing and hair care products?"  
  
"No silly. Of course a slayer's blood helps in MANY ways, but this is for a different purpose. Change of plans just till now, you're going to help me get the slayer and her blood for a revenge spell on an amount of people! It's brilliant! Pure genius!"  
  
"Speaking of stupidity...What makes you think I'll help you get Buffy?"  
  
"Because I'll kill you if you don't."  
  
"I'd rather die in slavery with a broken bottle jabbed in my back then ever think of telling you. And besides, the 'I'll kill you if you don't tell me' thing has been done to me a numerous amount of times, so don't waste your fucking time on a blond neutered vampire."  
  
"Oooh. Harsh buddy. You must really love her."  
  
"More than you could imagine. Now why do you need the blood anyways?"  
  
"First, I need it for a revenge spell, second, I could go into a small business of slayer blood. Do you know how much fun it is to run over people on roller coasters and water rides? It's fascinating."  
  
"Duh. I should know. I'm the one who came up with the idea. Why are you in the Wisconsin Dells anyways? You don't seem to be running over anybody."  
  
"I'm always near a water park and a theme park idiot. But the spell has to do with certain things that only come in Wisconsin know don'tcha know?"  
  
"No, tell me more. Can I go now?"  
  
"Not just yet." Jacko laid a heavy hand on Spike's sholder and whispered, "We're going to do something first. So sorry if it hurts you. BOYS!" Jacko walked out the door of the dark room and 2 large men appeared.  
  
"Let's see how tough you are now." One said in a rough, fat voice cracking his knuckles. Spike put his head down knowing what to expect now. Right before he took his first blow, he said out loud,  
  
"You ninnies need to come up with different ways to get something out of me." And got hit hard in the jaw, taking kicks in the stomach and pounds on the head, only groaning in a low voice. Not trying to show pain or weakness because then they'd do it even more to know they have more power over Spike.  
  
  
  
Scene 11  
  
"Dawn, where's Spike?" Buffy asked in the lobby, looking furiously everywhere.  
  
"The last I saw him he was pushing past vamps. Maybe he's still there." Dawn said, now noticing too that Spike wasn't with them.  
  
"Come on, where ever Jacko is, Spike is." Buffy ran up the stairs, there was no time for an elevator. Dawn ran after her, just as worried.  
  
"Spike? Spike?" Buffy called through out the hall. Silence. Now Buffy was starting to worry even more. Dawn ran to 3K. Nothing.  
  
"Buffy, let's go check in your room." Dawn ran down a few corridors to Buffy's room. Nothing but the smell of cigarette smoke. Buffy ran in after her, eyes a bit misty.  
  
"Spike?" Bufy yelled. Again, nothing but the sweet silence of December. She sat on the bed, hopeless. She picked up her shirt she wore the night before and smelled it, it had the odor of Spike all over it. Buffy started to cry a little, then heard Dawn's muffled sob and cried even more.  
  
"Buffy, do you think he's d-" Dawn began, but was interrupted by Buffy's strict crying voice.  
  
"He's not dead! Never think that! Spike is strong. He can handle anything."  
  
"I hope you're right." Dawn cried, eyes red.  
  
"Come on, if he is, then we better kill who ever killed or even touched him!" Buffy wiped away tears and got up. Dawn tried to act as brave and stood up straight, walknig out the door behind Buffy. When they got back to the lobby, Buffy and Dawn weren't as brave anymore and sat down next to a heater, trying to wipe away tears. After a couple of minutes, Dawn looked up and asked curiously,  
  
"Did you hear something?" Buffy looked up too. Dawn eared around until she came to the heating vent and had a bright smile on her face. "Buffy, I think a close friend is not dead anymore." Buffy put her ear against the heating vent too and knew right away she was right as well.  
  
"Spike." she whispered happily. "He's down in the basement, come on, let's go!" Buffy shot back up and ran into the elevator with Dawn right by her side.  
  
"Blow the man down, oh blow the man down. Hi! Ho! Blow the man down," Spike sang tuneless to himself, bloody face and scars all over his stomach. "No wait, I've got a better song to play. I've got a lovely bag a coconuts, deedly dee dee, there they are sitting in the road, dum dum dum, big ones, small ones...I never knew the rest, oh well. Got plenty others to sing."  
  
"Shut-up!" Jacko yelled at Spike, sitting in another chair. Spike just gave an evil smile and started singing again,  
  
"Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the meaning of being lonely? Tell me why, I can't be there where you are! I hate the Backstreet Boys. A bunch a pathetic fags if you ask me. I'll sing something else...Somebody once told me the world is gonna blow me, I aint the sharpest tool in the shed-"  
  
"Shut the hell up! Where do you learn such annoying songs?" Jacko asked, getting up and punched Spike in the face.  
  
"That would be me." Dawn said behind her sister.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Buffy asked, ran in and jump kicked Jacko.  
  
"So you're the slayer of Sunnydale, California? I would have never guessed. I need something of yours." Jacko said, standing back up with vampires pouring in the room. "It'll only take a sec." Buffy turned around only to find a hard punch in the face. Dawn ran over to Spike and untied him. Once he saw Buffy get hurt Spike turned into his vamp face and went furious. Dawn stayed in the corner of the room cheering Buffy and Spike to win. Buffy kicked the vampire in the face and pulled out two stakes.  
  
"Catch!" She yelled to Spike as he caught the stake and dusted three vampires. Tons of vampires surrounded Buffy, ignoring Spike now.  
  
"Kill her!" Jacko yelled. Once he saw the circle of vampires he went nuts and staked four carelessly. For some reason, Buffy looked hopeless and confused so Spike picked her up and ran out of the room, Dawn right on his tail. Only four more vampires were left but hurt badly from Buffy. "Fools! They're getting away! Get them!" Jacko screamed with a red face at his minions.  
  
"Forget it Jacko, they're to tough! We'll never kill that slayer!" One said and fell to the floor. The rest agreed and fell too.  
  
"Well, if you won't, I will." Jacko said softly and walked out the door with his unnoticeable guns.  
  
TBC 


	5. Weeping Willow

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. I only watch his show and make a prediction on what is going to happen next. Joss Whedon owns all of the characters and should take credit in this story for my imagination would be nothing with out his show.  
  
title: Questions to Answer  
  
chapter: 5 Weeping Willow  
  
genre: Humor and Romance  
  
rate: PG-13 (for language, unseen violence, and romance)  
  
summary: Willow stirrs up commotion to make Spike and Buffy fight.  
  
mostly about: Tara, Anya, Xander (meaning they all got an equal part or were just in it). Mainly about Spike, Buffy, Willow, and Dawn (meaning they are included important and or they got a bigger part).  
  
scenes: 9  
  
thoughts: I know, I know, it's later than usual. Well, I had to write it over because I was doing chapter 6 and didn't name this one in my documents, so when I saved chapter 6, I erased this one because it was called documents too, if you know what I mean. I was so pissed off, the other chapter 5 was way better. If this one doesn't seem to good, I don't blame ya, I had to type this really quick so I could do chapter 6. But review anyways. Thanks for your time.  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
Willow paced her room, thinking of a good spell to use on Spike and Buffy. She got out her magic book and peered at the pages as she flipped through it rapidly.  
  
"Aha! Perfect! A separation incantation! As follows, you'll need a heart of a rat, a wing of a bat, and a falcon claw for the spell to work." Willow read aloud and slammed the book close, running out the door to the Magic Box.  
  
"Hey Willow." Anya said.  
  
"Hi Anya." Willow replied, looking about.  
  
"Need anything specific?" Anya asked as she saw Willow's curiosity looking about the store.  
  
"Actually, yea. Heart of a rat, wing of a bat, and a falcon claw." Willow answered, still looking around. Anya helped look, not bothering to ask why she needed it.  
  
"Found it." Willow grabbed the supplies in the same area and brought them to the counter.  
  
"$30.95 is your total." Anya said, putting the supplies in a bag. Willow carelessly threw any money she had in her pocket on the counter and didn't wait a second longer to run out the door. Anya stood there, counting it up. Tara walked in moments after Willow.  
  
"Why was Willow in such a hurry?" She asked, sitting at the table. Anya's smile seemed like it would go on forever.  
  
"I don't know, but what ever she's doing, I recommend she keep it up." Anya said, flipping through the 200 dollars that rest in her hands.  
  
"What? Did she get anything?" Tara asked, looking over at Anya.  
  
"She sure did. Rather unusual supplies actually. Heart of a rat, wing of a bat, and a falcon claw." Anya replied. Tara's face went blank and grabbed a magic book off of a shelf.  
  
"That wasn't just any supplies Anya. It was for a spell called Heartbreaker. It separates two lovers in a way that is unseemly. This is bad, ummm...I'll see ya later, bye!" Tara said, running out the door. Xander was sleeping on three chairs he had formed together as a bed to rest on but said to Anya,  
  
"So. Willow's trying to brake up Spike and Buffy, good luck with that one."  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
Spike ran up the stairs and into the lobby, still carrying Buffy in his arms, Dawn following. He set her down.  
  
"I love you." Buffy said to him, kissing him and running up to the counter to check out.  
  
"Thanks Spike. For everything." Dawn said and hugged him.  
  
"Anytime little bit." Spike answered, hugging her back.  
  
"So, had fun finding me?"  
  
"Oh sure. It was pretty easy too." They both sat down.  
  
"You must love Buffy a lot."  
  
"More than ever."  
  
"Yea, I guess we all do deep down."  
  
"Did Jacko hurt you at all?"  
  
"Heck no. Only didn't feed us. He was even kinda talking to us if you know what I mean."  
  
"Always did. Always had a bloody conversation before killing them."  
  
"What about you? You looked like you got pretty thrashed."  
  
"Only a little bit I suppose. Not as much as Glory hurt me, and her situation was a little more severe."  
  
"And I suppose you also had a Buffybot to go along with it?"  
  
"What? Well, if you must know, well, yea but that is totally off the subject!"  
  
"What was the subject?"  
  
"Don't know." Buffy walked over to them.  
  
"Ready to go? I just have to get my stuff and we'll be on our way." In five or more minutes, Buffy came back with her suitcase. "Let's go." Spike lifted up his coat over his head and ran to the rental car, quickly jumping in it as Buffy found small blankets and clothing to cover up the windows. They drove off within minutes, Spike driving, Dawn in the back, and Buffy resting her head on Spike's arm.  
  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
"The two I say do not belong as one. They blind their eyes in the gleaming sun. Their love and emotions are mixed so strongly, they think they are right but they think so wrongly, so hear my plead and make them scream, and this blurry nightmare no longer a dream. Make my words come clear as water, the strongest of......uh....Harry Potter! Shudder to think of what may appear, kick the vamp right in the rear!" Willow chanted, having to make some words up for the spell to work. Tara ran right in after her last word, seeing Willow's eyes glow up.  
  
"Willow! What are you doing? Stop!" Tara yelled at the over controlled witch.  
  
"Silly mortal! The incantation has been granted! No stopping the evil forces now!" A hoarse, demon like scream came from Willow as she fainted, eyes no longer a glow.  
  
"Willow!" Tara yelled, running over to her, holding her head from the ground. Willow woke up moments later, shocked.  
  
"What did I do?" She cried.  
  
"I'll tell you what you did. Buffy and Spike are probably going to be at each other's throats in a matter of seconds, all thanks to you." Tara said. "Congrats to the all mighty and powerful witch!"  
  
"I didn't mean to...I-I didn't know what I was doing." Willow sputtered, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"You sure didn't. Maybe Dawn won't make it back because of your stupidity." Tara got up and started walking for the door until Willow shot up, still crying, grabbing Tara's arm.  
  
"Is there a way to fix this, for the spell to brake?" She asked hopefully. Tara looked down at her feet and shook her head in an 'I don't know.' and walked out the door, leaving Willow to cry.  
  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike in disbelief and quickly moved away.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Spike asked disgustingly.  
  
"Don't know. God that was gross. Don't say anything more though, hearing your voice will make it worse." Buffy replied.  
  
"Already on it. Still recovering from your last mistake though so it'll take a while."  
  
"You're a pig Spike."  
  
"Yea, well. I'm not the one who was hanging on my arm."  
  
"Don't worry, won't happen again."  
  
"Yea, because if you do, I swear I'll be forced to kick your bloody ass."  
  
"Oh yea? Try it!" Spike punched her in the face.  
  
"Shit! Forgot you could do that!" Buffy swung her fist on his nose and made him swerve the car, waking Dawn up. Dawn couldn't help notice the fight from sleeping right when she got in the car and asked,  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two, what happened?"  
  
"Watch your tongue!" Spike and Buffy said together, now glaring at each other.  
  
"Stop it!" Dawn yelled. "What happened with you two?" It's true that Willow's spell worked, but they still love the ones they loved before, yet not each other.  
  
"What do you mean Little Bit? We hate each other." Spike replied. Dawn started laughing a lot.  
  
"You two, hate each other? That's a laugh! Just about 20 minutes ago you said you love each other guys. Come on, cut the practical joke, I won't fall for it." Dawn joked. Spike and Buffy looked confused at each other, then at Dawn.  
  
"Sure Dawn." Buffy said. "Why don't you cut the crap." Dawn now looked more confused than ever. She shut-up like the both of them until they got to the car rental place. "I'll give back the car, you take Dawn to the airport Spike." Buffy said as Dawn and Spike got out of the car.  
  
"Dawn, try and keep up, I gotta get out of the sun as soon as possible." Spike said, pulling his coat back over his head and ran out of the shadows to the airport, Dawn running after him. Luckily, the airport was close by in that small city. Spike ran in and waited for Dawn to show up. 20 minutes later after Dawn, Buffy ran in with her suitcase.  
  
"I'll get Dawn's tickets. You can come back if you want." Buffy said to Spike as she ran to the counter with Dawn to get her tickets. Spike went on the airplane as soon as his was called and didn't wait a moment longer for Buffy and Dawn to show up, but they did a few minutes after him, grabbing a seat total opposite from where he was sitting.  
  
"Buffy, what's up with you guys?" Dawn asked more seriously.  
  
"Stop it Dawn. No more of this disgusting conversation." Buffy replied, looking out the small circular window of the plane in her seat. Dawn gave up and walked over to Spike and sat down by him.  
  
"Buffy says she likes you Spike." Dawn said, trying to sound convincing, though not convincing enough. Spike laughed and didn't say another word.  
  
"I mean it-never mind." Dawn gave up and walked back over to Buffy. "Hey Buffy, Spike loves you and I'll tell him you love him back, ok?" Dawn said, walking back over to Spike. That'll get her going. Dawn thought happily to herself as Buffy ran after her. Once Buffy came to Spike's seat, Dawn pushed her down in the seat next to him and said, "You two are going to make up and like it." Dawn walked back to her seat. Buffy tried getting back up but a woman came past and made her sit down again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no moving around while the plane is about to take off or when it is in flight."  
  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
Tara ran in the Magic Box again to find Anya at the table and Xander still on his three chairs sleeping.  
  
"What now? No offence." Anya asked.  
  
"I'm taken, but Willow did do that spell I was talking about and now Spike and Buffy are in trouble. They are going to start fighting like Osama Bin Ladan and George Bush." Tara answered.  
  
"And that's bad because?" Xander asked, eyes closed. Anya and Tara gave him a mean look he couldn't see and turned back to the chat. But before they could, Willow ran in.  
  
"OK, good news and bad news! I made Buffy and Spike fight-" Willow started but was interrupted by Xander.  
  
"So what's the bad news?"  
  
"The good news is I did a spell for them to go in the same dream together and won't end until they make up!" Willow said, ignoring Xander.  
  
"Will it work? What's it called?" Anya asked.  
  
"It's called Dreamy and I hope it works." Willow answered. "Gotta go now, do stuff at home, hope for the best." Willow ran out of there.  
  
"Was that all?" Xander asked, still eyes closed.  
  
"I guess. Willow's short on words these days." Tara answered.  
  
"I honestly don't give a crap what happens, as long as Buffy and Dawn, maybe I guess Spike make it home safely." Xander said.  
  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
Buffy and Spike hadn't said a word nor remark to each other, they fell asleep right away:  
  
Spike opened his eyes to see Buffy on top of him, cock pushed in her. Buffy opened her eyes too. They starred at each other, first feeling good with pleasure, then pulling away, shuddering and spitting.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Buffy groaned. "What the hell? Is this a dream, no, nightmare?"  
  
"I guess.....are you an image of my dream?" Spike asked. "Because I don't usually have idiots in mine."  
  
"Well I guess it's your lucky day because it's not your dream, it's mine!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Fine it's both." Spike replied, looking around. It looked exactly like Buffy's house. Buffy was still naked and so was he. "OK, explain this. Why the bloody hell are we both naked!"  
  
"Trust me, I'm still figuring it out and still trying to forget. So both are hard to do at the same time if you know what I mean." They both couldn't find their clothes anywhere, Buffy tried running upstairs but couldn't, once she hit the first step she flew backwards against the wall, blanket wrapped around her. "Shit!"  
  
"Ha-ha!"  
  
Back at the Magic Box, Tara was looking for the spell Dreamy that Willow had used for Buffy and Spike to get back together.  
  
"Anya, you better look at this. There is a 50% chance it will work, or they will kill each other out of frustration. Willow!" Tara said to Anya. "Wait, why are you home Xander? Don't you have construction work to do?"  
  
"No. Dawn's gone. Got worried. Canceled." Xander said. He hadn't gone to sleep at all, just eyes closed.  
  
"OK...but anyways. I have to do a realize spell for Spike and Buffy for Willow's spell to end in not a bloody one." Tara said.  
  
"Make with the mojo then!" Anya replied.  
  
"OK, OK! I'll need this and this." Tara grabbed a box of magic leaves and a bottle of dust from a shelf, then a bottle of water. She crunched the leaves up and poured the dust in it, shaking the water bottle rapidly, then opening it up and took one large disgusting gulp from it and began chanting from the book. "Once you forget you always remember. Killing the innocent of the harsh December. Bringing back memories of love and emotion, making them as rough as the deep, blue ocean. Give them back faith, give them back hope, untie the hatred that was tied in a rope." Tara sat down, coughing and choking from the disgusting water. "It should work now, within 10 minutes."  
  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
"You are driving me nuts! What do I have to do to end this dream?" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Maybe this." Spike replied, punching her in the jaw.  
  
"No, this!" She punched him in the nose so hard he flew across the room.  
  
"No, this!" Spike got up and kicked her in the stomach. They flung fists and kicked each other for 9 minutes, one more left for them to realize that they love each other and for the dream to end.  
  
"I hate you." Buffy said in a low menacing voice.  
  
"So your going to try and kill me, that's no surprise." Spike answered.  
  
"100 points if I get it through the heart." Buffy said, pulling out her stake, dodging his fists and punctured right below his heart with it. "Oh, to bad. Only 50 points." Spike choked and coughed, looking down at the stake then Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike said softly and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god, Spike!" Buffy yelled and rushed to his aid, pulling the stake out as carefully as she could. "I'm so sorry honey! I...I...don't know what I did!" As quickly as the dream came, it went in a blank blur and Spike and Buffy woke up.  
  
"Ahhh!" Spike yelled, shooting his eyes open and sitting up straight. "Hey, I had a dream, you were in it, and so were you, ok not you, but you were in it luv." Spike said, turning away from a stranger that he had pointed at and looked at Buffy.  
  
"I know. I had the same dream, remember?" Buffy said, looking out the window. "California. Good, I could do with out all of the strong winds and snow." Spike leaned in and kissed Buffy with all his might. Dawn looked over at them, expecting a punch in the jaw, but smiled. The plane landed with in minutes and it was already dark out. They boarded off of the plane and out of the airport, onto Spike's motorcycle. Dawn squeezed in between Spike and Buffy and they drove off, trying to forget about the dream that almost tore them apart. Why aren't I hurting after the dream? I was close to death. Spike thought to himself, but never minded it.  
  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
"Xander, Tara, Willow, look!" Anya yelled and got up to the door way. Tara, Willow, and Xander ran to the door and hugged Dawn and Buffy, Spike keeping his distance. Willow had come after Tara did her realize spell, looking up her spell, Dreamy again to see what was wrong. Spike passed through the hug convention and spotted the spell book Willow had kept open to the spell Heartbreaker that she had been looking at again. He peered through it, growing angrier with every word. Buffy ran over to him to see what was up, and read it too. Willow walked in out of her curiosity, laughing and smiling until she saw Spike and Buffy's face.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Buffy yelled, now everyone else peering at the scene.  
  
"Buffy, I-" Willow began.  
  
"I almost killed him! Is that what you want? Someone else I love to get out of my life again? Well? And het, remember 'no more spells, I promise'?" Buffy yelled, everyone looking like they should get popcorn and soda.  
  
"No! I would never want that!"  
  
"Then what did you want?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know what came over me!"  
  
"Look, I'll save you some petty muttering and go, and you won't follow. Come on Dawn, Spike. Bye Tara, Anya, Xander." Buffy strode out of there like a leader leading a wolf pack and hopped on Spike's motorcycle with Spike and Dawn following. They rode off, not looking back, a worried little witch starring as it drove off.  
  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
"Come on Spike, I want you to stay the night." Buffy said, gesturing him off of his motorcycle and into the house.  
  
"I'm going upstairs, school tomorrow. Night!" Dawn called, running up the stairs.  
  
"Night. And you." Buffy looked at Spike and pulled him close. "You owe me something." Spike led Buffy to the couch, kissing her passionately. They dropped down on the sofa, tongues twisting. Dawn walked downstairs halfway, noticing Spike and Buffy and ducked. Spike's face turned into his vampire one and pulled Buffy's neck close greedily and hastily.  
  
"I love you." Spike whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Buffy whispered back. Spike attacked her throat and poured blood through the two holes of her neck for about 15 seconds. Dawn gasped and covered her mouth. He's marking her! Dawn thought, silently and slowly crawled back upstairs. Spike let go of his grip and wiped his lips. Buffy didn't seem hurt or injured, she looked full of heat and desire. They laid down and breathed hard, kissing suspenseful. After another half hour, they turned on the TV and watched Ren and Stimpy. Buffy got up to get a soda and popped it open, gulping down every drop when the door bell rang. She walked over to answer it and opened the door, spitting out her soda on the tall man.  
  
"Riley?!"  
  
TBC 


	6. Hellos and Goodbyes

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. I only watch his show and make a prediction on what is going to happen next. Joss Whedon owns all of the characters and should take credit in this story for my imagination would be nothing with out his show.  
  
title: Questions to Answer  
  
chapter: Hellos and Goodbyes  
  
genre: Humor and Romance  
  
rate: PG-13 (for language)  
  
summary: Riley and Jacko come back for some trouble.  
  
mostly about: Xander, Willow, Anya, Dawn (meaning they all got an equal part or were just in it). Mainly about Spike, Buffy, Riley, and Jacko (meaning they are included important and or they got a bigger part).  
  
scenes: 10  
  
thoughts: I've been lazy the past couple of days and my sister is bugging me to hell about her new boyfriend. And still is. I'm keeping this short because she's bugging me to go on the internet so here, please review, keep reading, and keep checking up on the story, I'll have the next chapter out in 5 days or so. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
"Hi Buffy, can I come in?" Riley asked.  
  
"Umm, I guess." She replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wanted to stop by, say hi, ask for forgiveness?" Riley said, not even noticing Spike.  
  
"Ask for forgiveness? Riley, you just can't waltz back in my life and expect me to welcome you with open arms." Buffy said, walking towards Spike now, Riley looking at him.  
  
"Spike? What's he doing here?" Riley asked, walking towards Spike now.  
  
"He's my boyfriend now. I guess you didn't come back soon enough." Buffy replied, standing by Spike, holding against his arm to make Riley jealous.  
  
"Wait, I don't understand. Spike? How?" Riley asked confused now.  
  
"Because he was always there for me." Buffy replied.  
  
"Yea, so I guess you can go now army boy." Spike said smiling. He bent over and kissed Buffy for a long period of time, Riley stood in shock.  
  
"You're still here Riley?" Buffy asked, looking up from her kiss.  
  
"I suppose, if I let my ex kiss an evil, lying vampire." Riley replied.  
  
"Lying? Who lied? You're the one who lied to me!" Buffy yelled. Spike gave Riley an evil 'haha' smile which made Riley shudder.  
  
"What the hell happened since I left?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, remember all that stuff I told you about Buffy not wanting a pretty boy?" Spike said, pulling Buffy close. "Well, I guess I was right."  
  
"Right? We'll see who's the pretty boy." Riley said menacingly.  
  
"OK ninny." Spike said, walking outside with Riley ready to fight.  
  
"Cool, they're going to fight?" Dawn asked happily at the stair well.  
  
"Were you listening the whole time? Never mind, you are not allowed to see this." Buffy said, walking outside, Dawn stomping back upstairs.  
  
"So you guys are going to fight over my heart?" Buffy asked, looking at the two.  
  
"Yep." Riley answered.  
  
"Good luck trying." Buffy said as Spike swung his arm forgetting about the chip in his head, but surprisingly, it didn't shock him. Riley didn't seem surprised.  
  
"What are you?" Spike asked.  
  
"Just like you." Riley's face turned into a vampire and kicked Spike in the stomach. Spike swung his fists wildly at Riley and knocked him down. Riley was about punch Spike in the nose but Buffy grabbed his arm.  
  
"So, you think you can get close to me and when the moment's right, turn me into one too? Huh?" Buffy asked, throwing him in the air.  
  
"No, I still love you." Riley choked.  
  
"Yea, well I don't. Come on Spike." Buffy said, going back into the house.  
  
"Buffy, you can't run from me now. I can still come in." Riley said, standing up.  
  
"No you cant, I didn't invite....you. Oh great. Well if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way and out of my life." Buffy replied, slamming the door behind Spike. Spike opened the door back open.  
  
"And I highly recommend you hang out with Angel for some bad boy lessons, or Harmony for some hair tips." Spike closed the door again, Riley in a bad mood.  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
"What am I going to do? Buffy won't let me back home." Willow said, sitting at the table.  
  
"Well, you should have thought of that." Tara said and left.  
  
"Willow, I'll have to agree with Tara. It's your fault, find an answer." Anya said.  
  
"You're just saying that so you don't have to get up."Willow said.  
  
"Willow, why don't you like Spike? Of course he's no prize to me, but why not you?" Xander asked.  
  
"Because I just don't! That's a good enough answer!" Willow yelled, shooting up from her seat.  
  
"Whoa, no need to get all touchy!" Xander said, backing up.  
  
"Stop it Willow! Everybody agrees it's your fault and blaming or picking on others won't help ya now!" Anya said.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." Willow said, getting up and out the door.  
  
"But you can't really go home! Where will you go?" Anya asked.  
  
"I'll manage." Willow ran outside and towards Buffy's house.  
  
"Riley? What are you doing here?" Willow asked, seeing him leaning against a tree at Buffy's house.  
  
"I saw him. He...he...he marked Buffy." Riley said in a menacing voice.  
  
"Oh my god really?" Willow asked, moving closer.  
  
"Yes, and she won't forgive me."  
  
"Wow, ya think?"  
  
"Seriously, she beat me up just for that guy!"  
  
"I know, I don't like him either, everyone else acts like it's a gift from god, I think it's a present from hell."  
  
"Exactly. Now I'll never be able to see her again with, with Spike in the way! But I knew it. I knew by the time I came back it would be to late. I knew Spike loved her before any of you. I caught him many times stealing and sniffing Buffy's stuff. I should have killed him before he even got a taste of Buffy."  
  
"You knew and you didn't tell any of us?"  
  
"Yea. But I didn't think he'd get that close to her! Besides, you know now, so it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"It's kind of a no brainer she has a boy friend already Riley."  
  
"Can you help me, well, I don't know, win Buffy's heart back?"  
  
"I'll do all I can."  
  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
Jacko had been following Buffy the whole time home, he stole a car nearby and followed them to the Magic Box, waiting, then to her house ever since the hotel. He wanted to keep a safe distance, and luckily, wasn't seen nor heard. Now he was in the shadows, looking at Riley pace Buffy's front yard, watching Willow leave. He suddenly had an idea. She looks to be a reasonable young lady that will help me get the slayer in threatening or asking, besides, she's all that I have to get info off of that slayer. He thought, staying in the shadows not to be seen, following Willow. Willow heard the scrapes of his footsteps and quickened up her pace, scarred. She reached an alley and Jacko made his move and jumped from a nearby tree, clamping his hand over her mouth and pushing her into the alley.  
  
"You're going to help me." Jacko said, grinning and pulling a gun to her head, hand still over her mouth. Willow screamed but it was muffled by the block of his hand, shaking wildly to get away.  
  
"Shhh...you don't want to get hurt, now do you? You know the slayer. You're going to help me kill her. You're going to help me kill Spike. You're going to help me get that teenage brat, understood?" Willow nodded with an evil eye.  
  
"You don't? Well my gun can handle you for me, and the rest of them." Jacko opened his jacket, showing rows of pistols and hand guns. "Do you still disagree?" Willow's eyes turned from evil to hopeless, giving in, thinking of a plan to get out of this mess. "Now, I'm going to let go of your mouth, and you're not going to scream, or I will blow your head off." Jacko slowly let go of Willow's mouth. "You're going to tell me how to kill the slayer, or help. And if you don't, I know your friends, they will die as well. Understood?"  
  
"Y...Yes." Willow stuttered. I'm not going to help him kill Buffy. I'm not going to help him kill Buffy. She thought over and over again with her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
Riley still paced the ground, trying to figure out what to do next. Though his only plan right now was to walk back and forth. Spike walked out the door just then.  
  
"So, did she remember who she really loves?" Riley asked him.  
  
"No, she figured Willow would most likely give in and come back and get mad if I was there. What's it to you reject?" Spike asked, hopping on his motorcycle. Riley ran up to him.  
  
"Nothing, it's just I'm going to take back what is rightfully mine." Riley replied.  
  
"Stay away from Buffy, she doesn't need you anymore. You'd cause her more ache if she saw you again."  
  
"What, she misses me still?"  
  
"Bloody hell not! But you're going to hurt her, I can feel it."  
  
"Why would I hurt Buffy?"  
  
"Because you want her back that bad." Spike started up his motorcycle and rode off.  
  
"We'll see who gets hurt." Riley said, heading for the cemetery and to Spike's crypt. Once he got there, Spike was already in his crypt, laying down on his bed. Riley barged in.  
  
"What the bleedin' hell do you want now?" Spike asked, not looking up.  
  
"A fare fight." Riley said, running over to Spike, about to punch him in the face. But Spike caught his arm and twisted it back.  
  
"I thought when you get turned into a vampire you got a bonus side, but I guess your got lost in the mail." Spike said, getting up and kicked Riley in the stomach. "Stay away from Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Tara, me, and Willow."  
  
"To late for Willow." Riley punched him in the nose.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike threw Riley against the wall hard.  
  
"I mean Willow is going to help me kill you." Riley got up.  
  
"She couldn't get a mile at me." They stopped fighting for a moment.  
  
"Oh yes she could, remember the chip in your head?"  
  
"Not with Buffy around though. Willow wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"She wouldn't? She will. And Buffy won't be around when it happens."  
  
"You've got another thing coming then, do you plan doing it in daylight? Because you'd have a little trouble with that too."  
  
"Yea, I'll manage the daylight."  
  
"Well then, you proved me wrong. But there's a little problem there still, Buffy and I are the ones who keep the ship rocking at day."  
  
"Then she'll have to watch you die."  
  
"She's stronger than you."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm almost just as strong."  
  
"Then you won't mind this." Riley tripped Spike by kicking his shin.  
  
"No, I don't. You can't kill me now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Buffy's right behind you."  
  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
Jacko took Willow into the cemetery.  
  
"What do you want?" Willow asked anxiously.  
  
"I want your help. See, I heard that you can do spells, you must have done a big one to make Spike and his bitch flip." Jacko replied, holding Willow's arm tightly.  
  
"What type of spell?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean, 'what type of spell'? Of course you know what type!"  
  
"So Riley. What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked, stake in her hand.  
  
"Nothing." Riley said quickly. Spike got up and walked towards her.  
  
"Come on Spike, I'm going patrolling. You leave before I kick your ass." Buffy said, retreating her stake and walking out of the door with Spike, leaving Riley there. "What the-duck!" Buffy said, lowering behind a grave stone. "Is that Willow?"  
  
"Is that Jacko?" Spike asked.  
  
"Come on." Buffy slowly crawled towards the scene, staying in the shadows with Spike.  
  
"Please, I'll do what you want, just don't kill me." Willow squeezed her eyes shut. Buffy shot up from behind a grave stone.  
  
"Hi! We've met before, haven't we?" Buffy said, kicking Jacko unsurprisingly in the balls. Spike kicked him down on the ground and stepped on his head.  
  
"Spike!" Jacko choked slowly.  
  
"Now, tell me ol' chap. What were you going to do with her?" Spike asked, foot still on his head but barely pressing.  
  
"Nothing, can I go?" Jacko said.  
  
"He was going to use me to kill you guys." Willow answered for him.  
  
"I'll do you a favor then." Riley said, kicking Spike hard in the back.  
  
"Riley! What the hell!" Buffy said, throwing him against a tree.  
  
"I'll be back for you." Buffy said menacingly at Jacko and ran towards Riley, punching him in the nose repeatedly. "Why-do-you-want to-hurt-me- again!" Buffy slowly said in between punches. Jacko shoved Spike's foot away and shot up, running away, but running into Dawn as he left the cemetery.  
  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
"Hello, precious." Jacko said, grabbing Dawn's arm quickly.  
  
"Oh no, Buffy!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Her time is occupied right now little girl."  
  
"I'm not a little girl, Buffy! Buffy!"  
  
"Shhh, we're going to do something."  
  
"What do you want from me now? You don't have 29 other sacrifices ready."  
  
"Oh, no no no. You are the key for the hell mouth, right?"  
  
"What's it to you? You can't open it now."  
  
"So you are the key? I have special plans for you."  
  
"You can't open it, bozo! Let me go!"  
  
"Of course I can't open it, why would I?" Jacko pulled a gun to Dawn's head and grabbed her arm tightly, walking away with her.  
  
"Uh...Buffy! Buffy!! BUFFY!!!" Dawn screamed.  
  
"Shut-up, you don't want to get hurt, now do you?" Jacko pulled her away in the dark.  
  
"Now, Riley, get this straight. You broke my heart. I don't love you anymore. But what goes around comes around, right? So now I'm going to brake yours." Buffy pulled her stake out to Riley's chest, ready to pound it in his heart.  
  
"Wait, Buffy, don't. I love you and you're going to brake my heart for that? You never staked Spike." Riley said frustratingly.  
  
"Oh, trust me, I wanted to. No offence honey. But that was because he helped me, protected me, well not at first, but anyways, he also had a chip in his head and that meant even if he wanted to hurt me, he couldn't, so why bother killing him if he helps me and can't hurt me? You aren't helping crap Riley. So why shouldn't I stake you and have you out of my life, again?" Buffy replied, holding his shirt tightly.  
  
"Because, this." Riley pushed Buffy against a tree and kissed her, tongue going down her throat. Buffy tried pushing him away but he held her to strongly. Spike ran over and threw him off, banging his head against a grave stone. Riley's head started bleeding.  
  
"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you faster than a bleeding cheetah with a pitch fork." Spike growled, banging Riley's head again against the grave stone.  
  
"We'll leave you to bleed right there." Buffy kicked Riley in the stomach and walked away to her house with Willow and Spike. "You know, you better stay with us." Buffy said to Spike as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Well, that was very.......interesting." Willow said.  
  
"No, disgusting. The only vampire I want to kiss right now is Spike." Buffy replied.  
  
"Did you leave the little bit all alone at home?" Spike asked.  
  
"She's getting older, she's like 15, so she can stay alone at home for an hour." Buffy replied.  
  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
"Now, tell me, what was a little girl like you doing out so late at a cemetery?" Jacko asked, having her sit on a small dumpster, gun still at her head.  
  
"I...I...I wanted to see what was up with Buffy." Dawn stuttered.  
  
"Well, if you must know, she was visiting my old friend and another young man." Jacko replied. "Now, to get down to business, I need you blood, as well as the slayer's, and I'll do what I can to get both."  
  
"Why me? Why do you need my blood?" Dawn asked anxiously.  
  
"See this book?" Jacko pulled out Giles notebook about the key he stole from the Magic Box. He left it behind. "Did you read this part? It says the key's blood may have been made from a spell, but is extremely powerful to a vampire. We must never have the key in any danger, especially with a demon or a vampire because it gives powers to one. We must never let it out of our site for more than longer because any sort of danger could come it's way. Since this key is in human form, it will be even more harder to protect. And that's you precious." Jacko said.  
  
"Spike didn't read that part. Why didn't they tell me?" Dawn asked outraged.  
  
"Well, anyways, I can't directly get that sort of strong blood from your neck, it will take more than that. But being a genius, I think I know how." Jacko said, grinning.  
  
"Dawn! Dawn!" Buffy ran around the house frantically. Spike and Willow looked too. "Where is she??" Buffy sat on the couch, about to cry. Spike sat down next to her.  
  
"Shhh...I think I know." Spike whispered in her ear.  
  
"Where then?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Jacko couldn't have gotten far-"  
  
"You think Jacko took her? Why would she leave the house though? Wait, something else. He was never invited here, then how could he have gotten in here in the first place, when he took Dawn to Wisconsin? He is a vampire...right?"  
  
"He...should be."  
  
"Spike, what if he's a, I don't know, demon? But didn't he change his face?"  
  
"He is a vampire, I know it."  
  
"Then Dawn must have done something."  
  
"Great. Just bloody perfect, she invited him, when?"  
  
"You know how Dawn is, she probably didn't even realize he was a vampire."  
  
"Well, we're not getting any use out of us sitting here like a bunch of poofs, let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Where ever we can." Spike got up and out of the door with Buffy, leaving Willow alone.  
  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
"Well? How are you going to get the strong blood then?" Dawn asked, starting to get unconvinced.  
  
"Shut-up, I'm checking for a spell in here, this idiot couldn't write if his life depended on it. Aha! Perfect. I'm going to need some supplies though..." Jacko pulled Dawn to the Magic Box quickly.  
  
"We've looked everywhere luv! They're no where!" Spike said, running in the Magic Box.  
  
"We can't give up now-hey, is that-" Buffy started but was interrupted by Spike's hand and lowered themselves.  
  
"It's Jacko, and Dawn." Spike whispered.  
  
"Then come on, let's get Dawn!" Buffy whispered back.  
  
"No, I have a better idea, show him who's master." Spike replied, grinning.  
  
"Now shut-up and keep out of the way." Jacko said, looking nervously around for something.  
  
"Fine. You big brainless bozo." Dawn mumbled to herself.  
  
"I heard that!" Jacko yelled. Dawn rolled her eyes and saw quickly Spike (hard not to with his bleached hair). Spike motioned her to be quiet, then slowly crawled over to Jacko, out of site.  
  
"What's this? Eye of monkey? Tadpole skins? It's all a bunch of mojo! Where's the real stuff?" Jacko said, Spike standing now and tip toeing over to him.  
  
"This!" Spike poured blue powder over Jacko's head and the powder started to twirl. "Speako-atroficus!" Spike yelled and smiled, seeing a small tornado whirling around Jacko, blinding him and scarring him. "Who says vampires can't do spells." Spike smiled again and grabbed Dawn's arm, running out the door with Buffy.  
  
"Spike!!!" Jacko yelled, unable to move.  
  
"That should hold him for a while." Spike puffed as they ran to Buffy's house. When they got there, they met Willow at the door.  
  
"Xander and Anya called. Christmas party." Willow said, walking outside to the car. Spike and Buffy shrugged and hopped on his motorcycle, riding off to Xander's apartment.  
  
"Uh!" Dawn groaned, hoping to go on Spike's motorcycle but was stuck with Willow.  
  
"Come on, we'll be there in no time, and a little surprise will be waiting for us." Willow said, buckling her seat belt and drove off as well.  
  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
"So, last minute party on Christmas Eve? I totally forgot Christmas was tomorrow." Buffy said to Xander when she got to his apartment.  
  
"Yea, well, this is important." Xander said. "When are Willow and Dawn gonna get here?"  
  
"Right now." Dawn said, walking in the doorway.  
  
"Ooh, eggnog!" Willow ran to the table and poured herself a big glass.  
  
"Christmas tree, decorations, you guys go all out to make a guy throw up." Spike said, sitting down.  
  
"Hi guys." Tara said, coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Now, I didn't get anybody presents, but this one is big enough to share." Xander said.  
  
"Me!" Anya ran in the room.  
  
"No, not you, him." Xander said, Giles walking in from another room.  
  
"Giles!" Everyone except Spike and Xander yelled and ran over to him.  
  
"I already had my little reunion." Xander said, smiling at the bunch.  
  
"I missed you!" Buffy said, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Yes, well, it seems you've had your comfort." Giles replied, looking over at Spike.  
  
"Hello Rupert." Spike said, yawning.  
  
"Oh, come on, we're practically going to be like father and son soon." Giles said. Spike stood up and gave Giles a quick hug.  
  
"There, I did my part, now for some eggnog." Spike said, walking towards the table. "Move over witch." Willow was pouring cup after cup. Spike and Willow looked to be drunk with in minutes. Everyone started asking Giles questions on how he is and laughed for hours. After 2 hours, Tara left. Another hour, Anya and Xander went to bed and dropped Dawn off.  
  
"Don't make much noise, we're hitting the sack." Xander yawned and went into his bedroom.  
  
"So, there I was, Jacko had me by the neck and was going to shoot me with a....uh....squirrel." Willow slurred and laughed really loud.  
  
"Didn't know guns had nuts." Buffy said and laughed really loud too.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Nighty-night." Willow fell down on the floor and started laughing when she bonked her head.  
  
"I think you girls had to much to drink, here we go." Spike grabbed Buffy's and Willow's drink and gulped it down, burping loudly.  
  
"Where did Dawn go?" Willow asked, looking up.  
  
"Are you that...*burp*...drunk? Remember? You took her home in your...your...inhaler." Buffy slurred.  
  
"Oh, yea." Willow banged her head back down on the floor.  
  
"What about Jacko the wacko though?" Buffy slurred.  
  
"He'll be held up for sometime." Spike bent over and kissed Buffy.  
  
"Eww." Willow burped and snorted loudly. "I'm going home." Willow stumbled towards the door.  
  
"Hell no! I'll get Xandy-poo." Buffy shot up and banged on Xander's door.  
  
"What?" Xander yawned and opened the door.  
  
"I forgot." Buffy said. Xander sighed out of irritation.  
  
"Drive the bitch home! You know, I say the witch so many times it's hard not to mess up. Same with little bit, a lot of times I almost slip and say little bitch." Spike snorted.  
  
"OK drunk punk, let's go Willow. You guys coming?" Xander pulled his keys out and walked towards the door.  
  
"We're good." Buffy said and fell down.  
  
  
  
Scene 10  
  
"You people are positively drunk." Giles said in the back of the room, half asleep.  
  
"Have a drink Giles." Buffy yelled, not knowing what she was doing.  
  
"Watching you guys run around like chickens with the heads cut off, I'd rather not." Giles replied, closing his eyes.  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever." Buffy said and dropped on the couch. Spike was already asleep, so Buffy closed her eyes and went to bed too.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Hey, uppy." Xander poked Buffy in the stomach. Buffy groaned.  
  
"What happened last night?" She opened her eyes sleepily. Spike and Giles were still snoring.  
  
"You got drunk." Xander replied, walking away. Xander put on a Christmas cd in his stereo and turned it up to high volume. Spike and Giles shot up.  
  
"What happened?" Spike asked, opening his eyes. Xander started laughing. "Oof, I got bloody wasted." Spike mumbled. Giles yawned.  
  
"Well, my plane leaves tomorrow, just to let you know." Giles yawned.  
  
"Come on Spike, Willow and Dawn are already home." Buffy said and grabbed Spike's arm. She hugged Giles and said bye. "Oh yea, Merry Christmas!" Buffy yelled and ran out of the apartment with Spike.  
  
"Um, luv, it's broad daylight. Remember?" Spike said, walking back in the living room.  
  
"Oh, yea, well, you stay here with Giles, Anya, and Xander, I'll go home, I have to start the turkey, it's not like a three minute thing to do." Buffy closed the door and left. Oh, shit. Well, the car Willow took is still here, I'll take that. Buffy thought, realizing she didn't have much a transportation.  
  
"So, here we are, Spike. Now tell me, how in the world did Buffy fall in love with you?" Giles asked, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.  
  
TBC 


	7. Merry Christmas

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. I only watch his show and make a prediction on what is going to happen next. Joss Whedon owns all of the characters and should take credit in this story for my imagination would be nothing with out his show.  
  
tile: Questions to Answer  
  
chapter: 7 Merry Christmas  
  
genre: Humor, Romance, and Action  
  
rate: PG-13 (for language)  
  
summary: It's Christmas day and everyone is getting into the spirit, but when I mean everyone, I don't include Riley.  
  
mostly about: Xander, Anya, Giles, Willow (meaning they all got an equal part or were just in it). Mainly about Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Tara, Jacko, and Riley (meaning they are included important and or they got a bigger part).  
  
scenes: 10  
  
thoughts: Yea, this only took me like 3 days because I had to hurry, Christmas was on Tuesday and it's like Thursday so I'm a little behind. But hey, I worked hard. And no offence intended if you celebrate a different holiday instead. Heck, I'm not even Christian. But still, not all of it is on that so don't worry as much. Please review, I just wanna know if more people read it! I think the reason is because I write to long...thanks if you made it this far.  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.  
  
"What I mean is, why are you and Buffy going out?" Giles replied.  
  
"Hey! No ashes on the couch!" Anya ran in the room, putting Spike's cigarette out and throwing it out the window.  
  
"That was my bloody last one!" Spike yelled.  
  
"And that was your last chance, or you can go outside and light yourself up." Anya gave a smile and went back in her room.  
  
"Well, Buffy and I am very happy, thank you very much, but if you'll excuse me, another 12 hours or so 'till sundown." Spike said, sitting down and closing his eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to say, I'm happy for you two, here." Giles said and pulled out a present from under the Christmas tree. Spike gave him a weird look, took it, and opened it. It was large and heavy, almost slipped out of Spike's hands so he set it down and unwrapped it.  
  
"It's a...um...new teli. I never got a Christmas present before, not even from my child hood, stubborn old parents, didn't give me more than a cardboard box. Thank you." Spike looked up at Giles. "Why did you give this to me?"  
  
"Because Spike, I knew you never got a single present in your life, the way you were always angry with the world, you didn't look like you had much of a child hood, so I decided to make it all up to you." Giles replied.  
  
"I thought you didn't like me." Spike said.  
  
"Well, I suppose none of us will really like you from the outside, but the inside, we would cry to see you get staked." Giles smiled and sat back down.  
  
"Well, Merry Christmas." Spike hesitated. "I'm not to good at the happy and loving family thing, but now I feel it. Why did you come back?"  
  
"To come home for Christmas."  
  
"Well, you sure are bloody here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I've got to do something..." Spike picked up the phone and called Buffy's house.  
  
"Hello?" Dawn answered it.  
  
"You will never guess what I got!" Spike said.  
  
"Oh, Spike, no, what?"  
  
"I've just got a new teli!" Spike bragged.  
  
"Really? From who?"  
  
"That's another thing you will never guess, Giles."  
  
"Cool! Merry Christmas."  
  
"Yea, bye." Spike didn't act like himself anymore, he was happier.  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
"Guess what? Spike got a new TV from Giles!" Dawn said excitingly to Buffy and Willow. "And he didn't act himself, like, happier and jumpy."  
  
"Probably one of the first presents he got." Buffy said.  
  
"Well that's sad." Willow replied.  
  
"Yea, but he'll be much happier later."  
  
Spike plugged the big tv in and turned it on.  
  
"So, what shows do you like to watch?" He asked, flicking through the channels.  
  
"Don't know, don't watch TV that much." Giles replied, watching Spike look at all of the channels.  
  
"Oh, Rosie O' Donald, surprise they can fit that master piece on a screen." Spike said, noticing Rosie's talk show. "And don't get me started with how messed up this show is." Maisy on Nick Jr. was on, she was taking a bath.  
  
"Oh, please, change the channel!" Giles said, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"See how nothing is on in the morning? The bloody system is all screwed up." Spike said, turning off the TV. "Hey, do you think if I married Buffy I'd get a computer?"  
  
"In your dreams, literally."  
  
"Fine, but what will you when we do?"  
  
"I pray you never do."  
  
"But what if we do?"  
  
"Then I'd have a big budget on getting you guys a Playstation2 and Gamecube. I'm already getting Xander and Anya a computer, so bargain with them if you want one." For the rest of the afternoon, they spent hours watching TV, not saying much of anything else, while Xander and Anya went to work. At 6:00, it was time for Spike to go to Buffy's. Giles just got off of the phone.  
  
"They say all of us should come over for Christmas dinner, wait for Anya and Xander." Giles said as they waited for Xander and Anya to come home. With in another 10 minutes, they walked through the door.  
  
"Let's go." Giles said and got up to leave.  
  
"Go where?" Xander asked, looking around.  
  
"To Buffy's for dinner." Giles replied. Xander shrugged and picked up his keys again. Spike picked up his big TV hastily and took it greedily to Xander's car.  
  
"You don't mind if my teli rides in the back, would you girl?" Spike said, handing his TV to Xander. Xander gave him a sneer and was about to make a comeback until Spike hopped on his motorcycle and drove off, so Xander gave up and got in his car too.  
  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked as everyone else; including Tara poured in the living room.  
  
"Right here." Spike walked in after everyone else was settled.  
  
"Didn't think you'd make it." Buffy joked as he put his arms around her.  
  
"Well I had to pick up this." Spike pulled a small, rectangular box out of his duster pocket. Buffy opened it, it was a 12 carrot gold bracelet. She awed in amazement.  
  
"Where did you get this??" Buffy asked, putting it on.  
  
"I managed." Were the only words Spike said about where he got it and how, and gave her a long, sweet kiss. Buffy and Spike looked up, everyone was looking at them.  
  
"Ahem." Everyone cleared their throats and started talking again after Buffy and Spike gave them a look.  
  
"When's dinner? I'm starved." Xander said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Ready!" Willow called from the dining room as she set the plates. Everyone shot up out of hunger and the smell of turkey and messily ran in there, pulling up a chair.  
  
"Any blood." Spike asked, looking at the plates all around.  
  
"Yea, well this is something I managed, from the hospital." Buffy pulled out a box of blood packages and gave it to Spike.  
  
"Hadn't a had a bloody good package all week." Spike grabbed one and bit out of it. Dawn wrinkled up her nose in disgust but then looked down at her food and ate it, not thinking of bloody teeth. Everyone tried ignoring it too and ate, talking and laughing.  
  
"Hey, where do you think Jacko the wacko and Riley are now?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, Jacko wasn't in the Magic Box when I got there and haven't seen Riley in the longest time, actually, not for months." Anya said.  
  
"I hear he's still in love with you." Giles said to Buffy.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, now I have to throw up again." Buffy replied.  
  
"Yea, I think only Dawn, Spike, Buffy, and Willow have seen them, the rest of us haven't." Tara said, looking around the table. They all shook their heads in meaning they haven't seen Riley and Jacko either.  
  
"Who cares now? It's Christmas! Merry Christmas! God bless us, everyone." Dawn said.  
  
"I've heard that saying so much now it's lost meaning." Giles said, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"And I'm going to rip those glasses off your big head and stomp on them, sending every little piece of glass back to London." Buffy remarked to Giles. He put them back on right away. Spike started screaming for no apparent reason and fell to the floor.  
  
"Good job Riley, didn't think you could do a spell like that, seeing how you're not a warlock." Jacko said, looking in the window.  
  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
"Spike! Honey! Are you OK?" Buffy asked as Spike opened one eye lid, seeing Buffy over him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. After a while, she pulled away. "What happened?" She asked. "Umm, bad blood or something." Spike answered, getting up.  
  
"What the hell?" Riley asked, getting up from the ground.  
  
"Didn't think you'd ever wake up Spike." Jacko said, starring at him.  
  
"Why am I out here?" Riley asked, looking in the window. Spike sat back down to the dining room table. "Hey! That's me! What the fuck?!" Riley yelled.  
  
"Ha!" Jacko snickered. "Not anymore old pal, after that delightful spell he did you guys swamped bodies." Riley looked at Jacko in amazement, or Spike looked at Jacko in amazement. (Look, I'll just say Riley but Spike is really in his body, and I'll say Spike even though Riley's in his body, so right now I'll say Riley is outside with Jacko. Hope it won't be to confusing).  
  
"Why the bloody hell did you do this?" Riley yelled, throwing Jacko against the wall.  
  
"So everyone would be happy! See, now the real Riley will get Buffy and help me kill you; his old body. And you would be dead! And that foolish idiot thinks we're partners, HA! I'm just going to kill her when all is right. Now that everyone HATES the real Riley and you happen to be in the body, you will go first! I knew this plan was brilliant!"  
  
"Yea, well Buffy can tell me apart." Riley ran to the door.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you Spike! Appearance is everything in the real world, and he took your body, so no more fun time at night, he will cover for the bed hopping though, don't worry." Riley threw Jacko against a tree.  
  
"Hell no is he going to get my girl." Riley sneered, but didn't run in. Instead, he waited for Dawn to take the garbage out since she always would at night, it wasn't a long wait until she came out. Once she reached the garbage can, he pulled her aside swiftly and put his hand over her mouth, Jacko unconscious still by the tree.  
  
"Now Dawn, don't bloody freak on me here, it's Spike, I know it doesn't look like me but it is. Riley and I switched bodies, that's why I screamed and fainted before, trust me, I won't hurt you, and for god's sake, please don't scream. Now I'm going to let go of your mouth and you're not going to scream, OK?" Riley let go of her mouth slowly, making sure she wouldn't shout to Buffy. She didn't, instead, gave him a 'whatever' look.  
  
"OK, if you're realllly Spike, then what did Giles give you this morning?" Dawn asked.  
  
"A teli." Riley answered.  
  
"What did you give Buffy before dinner?"  
  
"A 12 carrot gold bracelet."  
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"A friend lent me money since I don't really work besides saving your bum every night."  
  
"OK, OK, only the real Spike would know this. Who was the guy that made that Buffybot and what did you do with it?"  
  
"Warren and she was my sex toy."  
  
"OK, you pass." Dawn tried not laughing and got serious.  
  
"What are we going to do with Buffy though?"  
  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
"Buffy, I forgot to tell you something about Riley. He wants to kill Dawn. I totally forgot about it until now, it was at the edge of my memory but couldn't catch it so quick. I heard Jacko talking and he said he's not the only one that wants Dawn dead, we have to kill him, terminate what's left of that vampire. Dawn could be in a lot of trouble soon if we don't." Spike said to Buffy.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be gone before we know it." Buffy replied, sitting down on the couch with everyone else. Dawn ran in.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy!...Buffy. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Can't it wait?" Buffy asked as well.  
  
"No- OK, can I talk to you, Spike?" Dawn asked him.  
  
"Anytime Dawn." Spike said, getting up and walked out of the room with Dawn.  
  
"What ever happened to Little Bit? Nibblit? Any other nickname I can think of?" Dawn asked him as they were alone.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"What I mean, Riley, is that your not Spike, that's what I mean."  
  
"Of course I'm Spike!"  
  
"Prove it, what did you get Buffy before dinner."  
  
"12 carrot gold bracelet."  
  
"What did you get this morning and from who?"  
  
"A television and Giles gave it to me."  
  
"Aha! Spike usually says teli, and you don't use your British vocabulary."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"One more question, if you remember after that little quirk 'you chaining Buffy up and threatening to kill Drusilla' thing, what did you have someone make, who made it, and what did you do with it?"  
  
Spike hesitated. "Um, don't remember."  
  
"Aha! You aren't my british buddy then, guess what? I'm telling Buffy!" Dawn ran in the living room and announced, "That Spike is a frod!" Dawn yelled too soon.  
  
"OK Dawn, whatever." Buffy replied, turning back to the crowd.  
  
"But he is!" Dawn complained. Spike thought quick.  
  
"Luv, I don't know what the Little Bit is talking about, maybe you let her had the eggnog." Spike said, sitting next to Buffy.  
  
"Bastard!" Dawn yelled at Spike and ran out the door.  
  
"Dawn! Come back here! Don't use that kind of language!" Buffy yelled back at her.  
  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
"So?" Riley asked from behind the tree, Jacko still unconscious, but Riley pulled him away in the bushes.  
  
"She didn't believe me, she kept giving me a weird look and then once I told Riley that he wasn't using his british vocabulary, he started using it right away to Buffy." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn!" Tara ran outside, seeing Dawn by the tree with Riley. "Get away Riley."  
  
"Oh, I see that my body is Riley, but my stupid bloody self is in it!!" Riley yelled and hit the tree hard, braking the bark where he hit it. He didn't seem like it hurt him.  
  
"Dawn, come on, you, stay out here." Tara said, pulling Dawn's arm.  
  
"Let go, I don't wanna go in there! Not with Riley!" Dawn yelled and pulled away.  
  
"Dawn, Spike said that Riley's going to hurt you, come on." Tara said, grabbing Dawn's arm again.  
  
"Ha! Bet he would!" Riley laughed.  
  
"That's Spike, in there is Riley, he's in Spike's body and all because of a spell he did." Dawn pulled away again. "Come on, believe me! Trust me, if that was really Riley, I would have never called Spike a bastard back in there and wouldn't be hanging out here." Dawn said, motioning to Riley.  
  
Tara hesitated. "Fine, but we'll have to find out what spell Riley did. Come on, we have to go to the Magic Box." She ran back in the house and returned with the Magic Box keys. "Let's go."  
  
"Alright Tara!" Dawn cheered and followed after Riley and Tara. When they got there, she got in and turned on the lights, looking around for a certain magic book.  
  
"Let me get this right, you screamed and fainted and when you woke up, you were in Riley's body, right?" Tara asked, looking at a certain page.  
  
"Yea." Riley replied.  
  
"And you have all of Riley, even his tongue of language, but your spirit, meaning like....you?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"OK, I know the spell, let me show you. Rickety, snickety, lickety, thump. Lean as a feather, hard as stump. Transformation, transformation, transformation, now, for...Dawn and I will trade our lives, nothing left, no lies." Dawn screamed and fainted and Tara fell too, when they got up, their personalities changed. Although there wasn't much of a difference between them.  
  
"AUH! I'm in Tara's body! Wait, cool!" Tara (Dawn) yelled and ran around the room.  
  
"See?" Dawn (Tara) said to Riley.  
  
"Cool, but in my case, horrible." Riley sat down. "Now I knew that part, nice demonstration though, but why the bloody hell did you do it?"  
  
"Um, I just...kinda wanted to." Dawn said. "But anyways, this is a test run, I'll transform back, see if it works." Dawn said. "Transform!" She yelled, nothing happened. "Oh crap, Dawn, yell Transform."  
  
"OK. Transform!" Tara yelled, they fell but didn't scream this time and when they woke up, they were back to normal. "Cool! Do it again!" Dawn said.  
  
"No. I just found this out. The other person has to say transform! All you have to do is say transform, come on, say it!" Tara said.  
  
"Transform!" Riley yelled. he fell and got back up, "It's either I was trying to do a spell, or trying to sound retarded, what went wrong, it's not working." Riley said.  
  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
Spike fell to the ground infront of everyone. He woke up right away.  
  
"Woohoo! I'm me..again. Shit, Buffy, we have to get to the Magic Box as soon as possible, let's go." Spike got his duster and ran out the door, Buffy confused but ran after him.  
  
"Why?" Buffy caught up to Spike.  
  
"Because Tara and Dawn are there, with Riley. And Riley stole my body before and I'm going to beat in his bloody ass." Spike replied.  
  
"You mean Dawn was right? That wasn't you?"  
  
"Righto luv."  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Forget it now, I'm just going to kill the bastard." They got to the Magic Box, Tara was looking through the magic book.  
  
"Tara! It worked." Spike said.  
  
"Is that you Spike?" Dawn asked. "Or is that Riley?"  
  
"That's Riley!" Riley yelled.  
  
"Shut-up Spike....Riley.......whoever you guys are right now, there's only one way to tell you guys apart. Duel. Duel over Buffy's heart." Dawn said.  
  
"Duel?" Buffy asked, giving her a strange look.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't just leave it there." Dawn started laughing then got serious. "No joke, the real Spike is naturally stronger so either way we'd still end up with Spike. I mean, he's so strong and Riley just plain isn't. I mean Buffy's even stronger than him, no offence Buffy but come on, Riley is pathetic." Dawn's plan was working. "Riley is so stupid he couldn't find his way out of a one way maze. He is so pathetic! And disparate not to mention." Riley shot up with an angry look on his face, fists clenched, Spike snickering to himself.  
  
"Got a problem with it Spike, or should I say, Riley?" Dawn asked, a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"Uh...*cough*, it's nothing, we have to do something, Riley is in my body! Come on! Help out!" Riley said, menacingly walking over to Spike, ready to punch him.  
  
"We'll help." Tara said from behind him a and banged a large book on his head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Hey, Spike told me that you wanted to kill Dawn and that we should eliminate you. That's another thing Spike has that you don't, he's smarter. He wouldn't say something like that when he knows that there would be a chance he would be going back in his old body." Buffy said, lifting his head up by his hair when he started waking up.  
  
"So, maybe we should listen to what you; or should I say Spike said." She took a stake and rose it above the back of his heart. "But I'll let you go again, since I'm so nice." She dropped the stake on the floor and walked away, Dawn, Tara, and Spike following her.  
  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
"He ruins Christmas! He ruins my life! Why won't he leave me alone? Another few hours I would have had sex with him! Not like there's anything wrong with your sexy abs, but it was Riley in you, that's a big difference." Buffy said to Spike as they walked home. Once they got home, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Giles asked them all different questions.  
  
"What happened? Where did you go?" Willow asked Buffy, Spike, Dawn, and Tara.  
  
"Yea, we were getting worried when we lost 4 members of the Scooby Gang." Xander added.  
  
"And you consider me as one of them?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, yea." Xander replied.  
  
"Riley and Spike switched bodies and Tara knocked Riley out, good night! Merry Christmas!" Buffy replied and left the living room with Spike, leaving everyone in confusion.  
  
"Yea, I also totally forgot that it was Christmas the past couple of days and that I didn't have school, so...I still don't have school...cool!" Dawn replied, running upstairs to her room.  
  
"Yea, I really have to go, I'll miss you so much when you leave Giles! I'll stop by and say bye tomorrow, bye!" Tara hugged Giles tightly and left out the door.  
  
"Well, are you two going to leave too?" Giles asked, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.  
  
"Yea, it's late, we have to go too, bye Giles! We'll stop by tomorrow too!" Anya said and hugged him.  
  
"Yea, we'll miss you...again, bye!" Xander hugged Giles too. "Bye Buffy! Bye Willow!" Xander called out.  
  
"Bye!" Buffy's voice was muffled by Spike's lips and tongue. Spike pulled away. Buffy complained silently and pulled him back, but he still pulled back.  
  
"Jacko. I left him in the bush knocked out." He said. Buffy opened her eyes wide and ran outside to the bushes. He wasn't there. She looked around quickly then ran back in.  
  
"He's not there, where do you think he went?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
"Now, I know we got off at a bad start, but how could we when you invited me in though? Ha-ha. But the jokes on you. All of you. Because now one of you will finally die out of your meaningless lives. But I guess that's the good part, now isn't it?" Jacko said, pacing Dawn's room. He had tied her up and taped her mouth shut. "Do you remember when you invited me in for the very first time?" Dawn's face was tense and she tried screaming but it was blocked. "But hey! This will be happy! Your stupid sister will see your blood all over this beautiful carpet and flip! How will she ever get the stains out? But she won't think twice about you. Because you were only made for one reason and purpose, you are the key and that's all you'll ever be. Your mother didn't give birth to you, a bunch of monks did with a small chant. Your memories are nothing but scraps from what would have been. Reminds me, if you were any less of what you are now, you'd be artificial intelligence. So why continue living, that's a toughy. Because I was always taught no matter what happens, it's always better to be breathing. You may be all in human form, but your breathing is nothing more than a summer breeze that quickly comes and quickly goes. So I'll make it easy on you." Jacko raised a knife infront of him. "Very nice isn't it. Had to work about amillion night shifts for this baby. Sharp, lean, and slick, could cut through a penny like butter, could saw through a computer like fresh bread. And what's even more interesting is that it can cut through any type of key! A brass key, one of those hotel card keys, even a hell mouth key." Jacko swiftly pointed it at Dawn, right infront of her nose. "So what are you going to do now precious? Little baby? Call to your pretend sister? If you think about it, life's just a game of house, and guess what? You're the baby and saitans the father, and let's pretend that he went broke and couldn't take care of you anymore? What would saitan do...hmmm...choices. Aha! He'd end all of this pity bickering and kill you, as should I."  
  
"Dawn, Dawn? Goodnight." Willow opened her door, stepped inside and turned on the lights.  
  
"Holy shit! I should have shut-up and killed you sooner, not to mention a lock on the door." Jacko said, moving towards Willow.  
  
"Jacko?? AHHHHHHH!!!" Willow yelled. "Buffy! Spike!" Jacko pushed her against the wall and took the knife to her neck.  
  
"How about I pull out your tonsils and feed them to the dogs?" He threatened. Willow hushed, but not before Buffy and Spike ran in. "Stand back, I know konfu!"  
  
"And I know Spanish, but that never really came in handy." Buffy kicked Jacko in the stomach and pushed him to the floor. Spike ran over to Dawn and untied her as good as he could. "Now, why are you here?"  
  
"It's tea time and I can't miss out on crumpets." Jacko replied.  
  
"He's probably serious, he got all screwed up when he got dropped on the head as a baby." Spike said.  
  
"Listen Jacko, why are you in my sister's room, having her tied up, and now acting retarded. Not like the other genius plans weren't." Buffy took his sword away and pulled it to his heart.  
  
"If I don't tell you, you'll kill me, but if I do tell you, what chance do I have on escaping again?" Jacko asked.  
  
  
  
Scene 10  
  
"So, where are you from?" Buffy asked Jacko. Just like they did to Spike for a short period of time, they tied Jacko up to a chair and they actually had a nice chat, something Spike would never let in.  
  
"Cleveland, Ohio. Grew up with my grandparents in a small apartment building. How I met Spike is a funny story, wanna hear it?" Jacko replied.  
  
"Sure." Buffy replied.  
  
"Well, it was the 1970's, by that time I had already been turned into a vampire. We were both at this amusement park and there was a slayer there. It was after closing time and we had her cornered. We didn't know each other, but worked together anyways. There was no way to kill her, she had some sort of spell over her that would protect her. But that didn't stop us from grabbing her and tying her up with some stuff from the souvenir shop. Since there was no way to get a taste of her blood, I suggested that we tie her up to a roller coaster track and run her over. Spike thought I was crazy, but he didn't turn it down. We did so and one of us started up the roller coaster and ran her over. That killed her. And it was fun!" Jacko replied.  
  
"Want some eggnog?" Willow asked him.  
  
"Oh, yes please. I always loved Christmas. But Spike would always spend it with that slutt Drusilla, never his any of his best friends. Not even Angel. You know, earlier, I wanted to kill him, but now I don't know why I was even mad at him. Oh, terribly sorry if I tried killing you people a numerous of times." Jacko replied.  
  
"We're taken. You should have seen how many times Spike tried to kill me." Buffy said.  
  
"OK, enough about the vampire here." Spike said on the couch.  
  
"Look, now we need to know some stuff, why the hell did you come in Dawn's room?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, heh, um, if you didn't know, a human key's blood is very strong and I got frustrated on where to get that certain type in her body, so I thought I would saluter her all together." Jacko replied.  
  
"Talk about pressure. Well, as long as you didn't kill her." Buffy replied.  
  
"Promise I won't do it again. Just as long as you don't kill me." Jacko promised.  
  
"Why would we kill you? We need to know more about what Riley is doing." Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, yea, sure! OK, Riley is planning on killing Spike and he's not going to lose this time, serious. He has an army of vampires. And he's coming tomorrow night, with Drusilla. Can you pass the eggnog now?" Jacko replied, and he was serious this time.  
  
TBC 


	8. Jacko Ass

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. I only watch his show and make a prediction on what is going to happen next. Joss Whedon owns all of the characters and should take credit in this story for my imagination would be nothing with out his show.  
  
But I own Jacko, so there!  
  
title: Questions to Answer  
  
chapter: 8 Jacko Ass  
  
genre: Humor and Action and Adventure  
  
rate: PG-13 (for language)  
  
summary: Jacko gets on everyone's nerves, but he's not so worthless as they thought after all.  
  
mostly about: Xander, Giles, Anya, Tara, Dawn, Willow, Drusilla (meaning they all got an equal part or were just in it). Mainly about Spike, Buffy, Angel, Riley, and Jacko (meaning they are included important and or they got a bigger part).  
  
scenes: 9  
  
thoughts: Sorry, this was supposed to come out yesterday! But I did it again, I replaced this one with an old one, don't ask, I'm just stupid when it comes to saving stuff. Serious, I erased an entire game of Donkey Kong and Mario once. But I did this as fast as I could all afternoon and whoohoo! So who's your favorite so far? And review, even if you already did. Thanks, and more thanks if you read my thoughts because it's not like I copy and paste my thoughts over and over again on each chapter. Read and review, thanks!  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
"Drusilla??" Spike jumped up from his chair.  
  
"Yea, I think she's with that idiot. I've seen them, well, kiss and crap. Eggnog time." Jacko said, looking at the glass of eggnog in Willow's hand.  
  
"Drusilla, eh? Nothing we can't handle. Right?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, Drusilla does have some mental abilities beyond our control and is very able to kill us all in a slow death...but yea, we could most likely handle her." Giles said.  
  
"True, but we're still stronger than her, and smarter." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey, witchy! Over hear, I'm thirsty!" Jacko yelled over to Willow.  
  
"And he's with...an army? How could pretty boy manage that?" Spike said.  
  
"Hey! We're our own, special army, we can handle them!" Willow encouraged.  
  
"Just a little eggnog." Jacko asked.  
  
"Yea, we can handle them, or are we nuts?" Buffy asked.  
  
"This is Riley we're talking about! How could he be of any harm?" Giles said.  
  
"A lot." Buffy said.  
  
"Wait, you're right Giles, the little bloke's a harmless little ant with a water gun and his daddy's army clothes." Spike said.  
  
"99 bottles of eggnog on the wall," Jacko sang.  
  
"If he's so worthless, then why are we bickering like he's a big deal?" Buffy asked.  
  
"99 bottles of eggnog."  
  
"Because we are about to face our once true loves." Spike added.  
  
"You take one down,"  
  
"True, but it can't be that hard, can it? Major doubt." Buffy replied.  
  
"Pass it around,"  
  
"Riley's extensive learning ability really wouldn't add up now that he's a vampire, right?" Giles concluded.  
  
"99 bottles of eggnog on the wall."  
  
"Shut-up!" Everyone yelled frustrated and Willow splattered eggnog all over his face.  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
"Hey! Ooglay! Why do ya smell like bootay? Tell me why? Ooglay! Why do ya smell like bootay?" Jacko sang early in the morning.  
  
"What time is it?" Spike checked the clock. It was 7:00. "Shut-up!" He yelled to Jacko.  
  
"Spike, shut him up." Buffy muttered. Spike hopped out of Buffy's bed and ran downstairs.  
  
"Shut-up." Spike growled at Jacko.  
  
"Don't you like my singing?" Jacko asked, continuing his song.  
  
"Shut-up!" Spike yelled. Jacko continued. "Alright, that's it." Spike got a large roll of tape and taped his mouth shut. "Peace." He ran back upstairs and continued his peaceful sleep. Giles woke up and decided to make breakfast. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He had a hard time finding a pan so he made a lot of noise finding it. Buffy got annoyed beyond her control, jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.  
  
"Sorry, just making breakfast." Giles choked as Buffy strangled him.  
  
"Oh, sorry Giles. Morning anyways!" Buffy let go and ran back upstairs, hoping to get some sleep. Willow woke up next. She got dressed and went downstairs. She blasted the TV. Spike growled and jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.  
  
"No touching Spike's TV!" He growled and turned it off. He ran back upstairs and into Buffy's bed again.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said, pulling Spike close and forcing her tongue down his throat. The had a tongue war for about 5 minutes, until Dawn woke up. She blasted her boom box, all they could hear was the sound of Pink's vocal's.  
  
"UH! Dawn!" Buffy groaned, pulling her head back on her pillow.  
  
"Your turn." Spike said almost in a sarcastic tone. Buffy jumped out of bed and banged hard on Dawn's door. It took 10 minutes for Dawn to hear her.  
  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
"So, did you sleep well?" Dawn asked around 11 am to Buffy and Spike when they finally came down. Spike and Buffy looked at each other, both in disbelief. But then they smiled and laughed. But it was short and sarcastic.  
  
"Ha, ha...I hate my life." Spike mumbled.  
  
"So are they coming or what?" Willow asked excitedly.  
  
"Yea, yea." Buffy plopped down on the couch next to Dawn. The door bell rang and Dawn and Spike shot up.  
  
"I'll get it." Dawn hissed.  
  
"No, I'll get it." Spike growled. They both ran to the door and opened it at the same time.  
  
"Oh." They both said lazily and sat back down, closing the door on Xander and Anya's faces. Xander opened the door back open.  
  
"Well, somebody's happy to see us." Xander said sarcastically. Everyone moped.  
  
"Oh yea, every bodies thrilled to see us." Anya added.  
  
"Well, I'm happy to see you!" Giles said, walking up to them and hugging.  
  
"That's because he's supposed to." Tara said, coming up from behind them.  
  
"So, are you guys ready to face an army of idiots?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh yea, if we can handle Jacko, we sure as hell can handle Riley." Xander said.  
  
"But it's pretty easy to handle Jacko when he only has half of his brain left." Buffy replied. Everyone joked about Jacko.  
  
"Hey, Jacko has feelings too." Jacko said.  
  
"Jacko the wacko has feelings now?" Anya asked.  
  
"Yea." Jacko sniffed.  
  
"Hey, just in! The size of Jacko's brain is the size of his eggroll" Willow said. Everyone laughed, including Jacko. He didn't realize he was laughing, but when ever does he realize anything?  
  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
"You're going to come to our wedding, right?" Anya asked Giles as everyone ate cake and laughed and talked.  
  
"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Giles exclaimed.  
  
"Well, just incase you don't, here." Xander handed Giles a flat square present.  
  
"It's so beautiful! I almost don't want to open it!" Giles said. He opened anyways. It was a gold picture frame with a group picture of the Scooby Gang in it. Even Spike. Spike looked at it.  
  
"When did you take that?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Well it's beautiful!" Giles said happily, hugging Xander and Anya.  
  
"Keep the recite." Jacko muttered to Giles.  
  
"Here, push there." Xander said, pointing at a button on the picture frame.  
  
"Hey Giles, we miss you. Still do. But something will always be true. That we love ya too." Came the voice of Xander from the picture frame.  
  
"That was very thoughtful Xander, I'll always remember you guys." Giles complimented.  
  
"Here, from me." Willow said, passing Giles a wrapped box. He opened it.  
  
"It's a...it's um, your spell book. Are you sure you want to give this to me? It's where you get all of your favorite spells." Giles said.  
  
"That's OK, finally, I can let it go." Willow said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, well, that's the last of it, thank you all-" Giles was interrupted.  
  
"Wait old bloke, I've got one for you." Spike said, Buffy took out a box that was farley heavy. Giles opened it.  
  
"A puppy! That was very kind of you two." Giles said to Spike and Buffy and hugged them both.  
  
"Can I have a small taste?" Jacko asked, looking hungrily at the labrador.  
  
"Well, the last few hours have been fun, thank you all. I'll be back soon. Good bye." Giles carried all of his presents out to the Xander's car and Xander drove him to the airport.  
  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
"So, now are we ready for Riley's big bad army?" Willow asked Buffy around 5 pm.  
  
"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" Buffy said, jumping up and running to the phone. She ran into Spike's chest.  
  
"Don't worry luv, I already called Xander and Tara. They'll be here." Spike said, pushing her against the wall. "You are so beautiful." He starred into her innocent eyes meaningfully. He kissed her tender lips and licked the roof of her mouth.  
  
"Ehem." Willow coughed.  
  
"Oh, yea, heh." Buffy giggled and sat back down. Around 10 minutes later, Xander walked right in.  
  
"Who loves me." He said, walking in with a bunch of weapons in a duffel bag.  
  
"We got the weapons, you've got the brains, what do we do now?" Anya said, expecting Buffy to answer. Tara came right behind her.  
  
"It's time to kick some evil ass!" Xander said.  
  
"Yea, yea, like always. Let's go." Buffy said plainly and walked out the door.  
  
"Dawn's in her room, she can handle herself. Especially if we locked her in it." Willow said, holding a key mischievously and tucking it in her pocket. Everyone walked after Buffy to the cemetery.  
  
"So...how are we supposed to find this army of Riley's?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well, honey, it's pretty obvious when you see lines of vampires with knives and arrows hollering 'Slayer!'" Xander said.  
  
"Yea, seems like I'm not the only air head here." Jacko said. Spike was holding the back of his collar and a knife to his throat.  
  
"Vampire!" Xander yelled.  
  
"Yea, thank you Jingles. It's just that we're blind and can't seem him plainly in front of our very eyes." Spike said.  
  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
"You are the slayer and her pack, am I not right?" The young vampire asked them.  
  
"Yea, what's it to you?" Buffy asked, preparing her stake.  
  
"Follow me then." He said, leading them into the woods.  
  
"OK Magellan. Watch out Spike, Buffy looks like she's about to kiss him." Jacko muttered to Spike.  
  
"Only you and you're grandfather would think that, Jacko." Spike replied.  
  
"So, give me one good reason why I shouldn't just stake you, and you what ever your name is." Buffy said.  
  
"Because, you'd be looking for weeks around this old graveyard if I wasn't here to lead you to boss." The young vampire said.  
  
"What's your excuse?" Buffy asked Jacko.  
  
"I'm good looking." Jacko said.  
  
"Who's 'boss'?" Tara asked.  
  
"My boss, and the great leader of his powerful army." The vampire replied.  
  
"He's a dumb leader if you ask me." Xander said.  
  
"That's one thing Riley has in common with Osoma Bin Laden." Anya said.  
  
"There's another thing they have in common, it stinks over here!" Xander said, covering his nose. The young vampire had led them to a large, open field.  
  
"And...this is?" Buffy asked. The vampire ran away, to where the gang saw Drusilla and Riley just a while away from them. Drusilla and Riley strutted proudly over to the Scooby Gang.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. When will you learn. I'm the stronger one now." Riley said.  
  
"Attack!" Drusilla commanded at her army. The army of vampires ran towards Buffy.  
  
"How will we fight them off?" Willow asked worried.  
  
"Attack!" Angel yelled from behind them. They looked around, seeing another army of vampires.  
  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Angel." Spike hissed.  
  
"Margie!" Jacko yelled, surprisingly happy. Everyone looked at Jacko. "I mean, Angel." Tons of vampires passed them, attacking Riley's army.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?" Willow asked.  
  
"Explain later." Angel ran passed them and started staking vampires left and right. Buffy was already fighting too. Xander looked at the gang.  
  
"Ok.....CHARGE!" Xander yelled, leading them into the fight. They looked at each other, then raised their stakes over their heads and did what Xander said.  
  
"Yea, well, I'll be over here." Jacko walked away slowly into the forest, then braking into a run. Until Riley grabbed his sholder.  
  
"Where ya going pal? We still have to talk." Riley said, lifting Jacko from the ground, strangling him.  
  
"Aw, so pathetic and useless." Drusilla purred.  
  
"And just like you, crazy." Jacko said wisely for once, pulling the knife Spike had had to his throat before out of his pants (don't ask) and cutting off Riley's arm that gripped his neck. Angel's army was slowly dying down, Riley was winning. But not for long.  
  
"Eh? Pal? Are you hurt? Well, let me help the pain stop!" Jacko said, plunging the knife right through Riley's heart. Riley dusted away...and so did his army. As if the entire army had just been staked all at the same time, Riley's army dusted too. First Angel's army looked confused, but shrugged and cheered. Xander stood up from the ground which he'd been knocked on.  
  
"I guess that means we...uh...won." He said, shrugged, and cheered too. Drusilla looked around in horror and ran away, not looking back.  
  
"Hey, where's Riley?" Tara asked, looking around. She saw Jacko with the knife in his hand. "Jacko!" Everyone picked him up and body boarded him.  
  
"No, please, I'm not a hero, I'm afraid of heights! No!" Jacko wailed.  
  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
"So, Angel, thanks, how'd you know though? You know, with your army?" Willow asked.  
  
"I've known for a long time, he knew it would take an army to defeat you guys. True also. So I prepared an army of my own." Angel replied. He had already called off his army and they went home.  
  
"And, we, uh, found out you have a baby." Tara said.  
  
"Yea, long story." Angel replied, he wasn't really paying attention to them, only to Buffy and the awkward Spike standing a bit to close to her. This time, Xander had Jacko at his mercy.  
  
"And we also heard you and Mr. Bad here ran into each other and had a little fight." Xander said.  
  
"Even longer story." Angel replied.  
  
"And it's good you're holding me back, because then I'd kick his ass!" Jacko exclaimed to Xander. He let go of Jacko, waiting for results. "I didn't say I wanted to." The rest of the walk home, everyone was silent. Xander, Anya, and Tara went home once they got to Buffy's and Willow went to bed right away. Spike walked into the kitchen and lit a cigarette.  
  
"So, Buffy, I've missed you." Angel said, walking in the living room with her.  
  
"I know." Buffy replied.  
  
"And I still love you."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Angel bent over and stuck his tongue down her throat, holding her tightly. She tried pushing him away but his grasp was to strong. She was finally able to shove him away.  
  
"What?" He asked when he saw her angry face.  
  
"What? What do you mean what? You're doing just what Riley did!"  
  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked.  
  
"Angel, you can't just strut right back in my life and expect me to take you back with open arms!" Buffy practically yelled.  
  
"Ooh, pass the popcorn." Jacko said.  
  
"Why? You're single, right?" Angel asked. Spike walked in, clueless of what was happening. But he took Buffy into his arms and licked her neck. She squealed and looked over at Angel's frozen look.  
  
"See, you came a bit to late Peaches." Spike said, kissing Buffy tenderly. Angel got out of his trance and pushed Spike against the wall, holding his sholder against it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Angel growled.  
  
"Go Spike! Go Spike!" Jacko cheered.  
  
"She's my girlfriend, get it? Got it? Good." Spike pushed Angel away harshly and grabbed Buffy towards him again.  
  
"Now, leave, before you make him mad!" Jacko said to Angel. "And be lucky I'm tied up to a chair, and don't you dare untie me when I say that." Jacko looked at Spike when he said it. Spike retreated from his attempt. Angel walked out the door, flames building up in him.  
  
"Look, I'm going to bed, coming?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"No, I'll keep a look out on that idiot, and Angel." Spike replied. Buffy shrugged and walked upstairs.  
  
"So, whatcha gonna do now?" Jacko asked him.  
  
"This." Spike kicked Jacko in the shin. "I could never get tired of that."  
  
"Well, do it some more and once I get out of this chair, I'll kick your ass, and don't even think about untiing me when I say that." Jacko said. Spike, once again, retreated from untiing Jacko. Just then, Angel ran in with a large knife that Jacko left behind from his Riley attack.  
  
"I'll show you to take away Buffy." He growled, walking towards Spike. Jacko screamed like a little girl that had just seen Godzilla.  
  
TBC (If you're going to review, please say who's your favorite character so far, thanks!) 


	9. Music to My Tears

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. I only watch his show and make a prediction on what is going to happen next. Joss Whedon owns all of the characters and should take credit in this story for my imagination would be nothing with out his show.  
  
But I own Jacko and Beonca so there!  
  
title: Questions to Answer  
  
chapter: 9 Music to My Tears  
  
genre: Humor and Action  
  
rate: PG-13 (for language)  
  
summary: Angel and Spike wrestle like little 7 year olds and a visitor of Spike's comes to see him.  
  
mostly about: Willow, Anya, Drusilla (meaning they all got an equal part or were just in it). Mainly about Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Angel, Jacko, and Beonca (meaning they are included important and or they got a bigger part).  
  
scenes: 10  
  
thoughts: Hey, if you read my thoughs part, should I continue it even when the shows come back on or end igt right when they come back on? The choice is yours mainly. And also, my sister was reading my stories late last night when I wanted to go on gthe internet. I should stop having cliff hangers because she kept saying 'I wanna know what happens!' when a chapter was over. He he. And when I was complaining for her to get off, I took a glance at what she was reading and I ended up pulling up a chair to read my story too! Lol. And my sister and I spilt Pepsi on our g and t keys so we have to hold one up one key to not spell a word wrong. Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
"Him! Him! Get him!" Jacko pleaded to Angel. Angel got his game face on.  
  
"Peaches, what are you doing?" Spike asked.  
  
"Killing you, somegthing I should have done a long time ago." Angel answered.  
  
"Let's all be reasonable here guys. Now, just because Spike makes sweet love to Buffy every night doesn't mean you can walk up in here and claim her as yours." Jacko said.  
  
"I did and I will." Angel answered.  
  
"But what would your baby think?" Spike asked, putting his game face on. Angel kicked Spike in the nose and punched him in the stomach. Spike tripped Angel as he fell and brought him down with him. They wrestled on the floor for a while until Buffy came down.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" She asked. They looked up and smiled.  
  
"Nothing." They both said.  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing. Up!" She said.  
  
"Ha haaa!" Jacko laughed. Buffy took them both by the collar and shoved them out the door.  
  
"Until you two settle things out, neither of you are allowed back in, K?" She said, closing the door and locking it. They both looked at each other accusingly.  
  
"Your fault!" They both said and wrestled to the floor again like little seven year old boys. Angel had left his knife back in Buffy's house, so he couldn't necessarily kill him. They messed up each others hair and pounded on their skulls until they gave up and laid on the ground next to each other.  
  
"So, ever watch the show Passions?" Spike asked.  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
The next morning, Dawn went to Spike's crypt. She opened the door to see Spike and Angel on opposite sides of the room from each other.  
  
"Did you settle things yet? Buffy wants to know." She asked, stepping in.  
  
"Ask him." Spike said.  
  
"Ask him." Angel replied.  
  
"Uh! You two are like brothers that fight alot. Around 6, come to the Magic Box, K? Bye." Dawn said and left.  
  
"Jacko's probably worried sick about you. Why don't you go now?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yea, maybe I will. But don't be so surprised if a big red truck passes by, you stupid git." Spike replied.  
  
"I'm coming up, so you better get this party started!" Jacko sang, listening to Pink from Dawn's boom box that she brough downstairs. Dawn walked in, seeing him singing to her cd.  
  
"Do you like Pink?" She asked, turning it up.  
  
"Hell yea, pack's a good song." He said, bopping his head to the music.  
  
"How about this one?" She changed the song to number 2.  
  
"All of them, I've been lisening to this cd for the past hour. I don't like number 7 or 13. Slow and pointless." Jacko replied. Jacko and Dawn started singing to the song. Buffy walked in.  
  
"Is this a girl power confrence or can I come in?" She asked. Dawn turned it off right away.  
  
"We were just listening to Pink." Dawn smiled.  
  
"Well, better than Britney Spears, when do you go back to school?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ooh, do you have J Lo?" Jacko asked. Dawn nodded and was about to change the cd until she saw Buffy glare at her.  
  
"Later." Dawn said to Jacko.  
  
"So where's Spike and Angel?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, his crypt or something." Buffy answered.  
  
"And I saw you tell them off sly dog." Jacko said. Buffy bounced her arms in the air as to cheer.  
  
"Come on Dawn, let's go to the Magic Box, I have to do something." Buffy grabbed her coat and headed out the door.  
  
"Bye Jacko." Dawn said, following Buffy.  
  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
"Say it." Angel said.  
  
"No." Spike choked.  
  
"Say it..." Angel replied. He had Spike in a head lock.  
  
Spike made a low, menacing growl but gave up. "Angel is the best."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And Buffy does not love him."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Buffy hates him." Spike punched Angel in the stomach and put him in a headlock. "Who's the best?" Buffy walked in just then. Spike and Angel smiled innocently at her and got out of the headlock.  
  
"What were you boys doing?" She asked nicely, but really angry.  
  
"Pretending to hurt each other." Spike mumbled under his smile.  
  
"I told you two! Until I see you guys get along like brothers again, you won't be seeing any of me." Buffy turned around and walked out.  
  
"Your fault!" They said accusingly at each other and started wrestling like little boys again.  
  
"What was that for?" Dawn asked as Buffy and her walked to the Magic Box.  
  
"To scare them." Buffy replied, walking into the Magic Box.  
  
"Well?" Willow asked right away.  
  
"Well what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"About Angel, what happened?" Anya replied for her.  
  
"Oh, Angel and Spike are going to be bonding until I say they can stop. That's the advantage I have over them." Buffy replied.  
  
"And Jacko, why don't you let him go now that Riley is dead and he isn't intending to kill anyone now?" Anya asked.  
  
"Because, Jacko's crazy. I have a feeling he's going to be here a while until he's sane. And that could take a long time if you treat him right." Buffy replied.  
  
"How do you treat him?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh, we kick him in his shins and Dawn let's him listen to music. It's called the Happy treatment." Buffy replied.  
  
"Yea, everyone's so mean to him. Well, yea, he tried killing me a couple of times, but he's still a nice guy if you're nice to him." Dawn added.  
  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
"Aunt Mariam! The phone is ringing!" Jacko yodeled in a high pitched voice. "Fine, I'll get it." Jacko struggled scooting his chair over to the phone. He pushed the phone off of the reciever with his head and put his ear up to it. "Summers Residents!"  
  
"Who is this?" A women asked.  
  
"Jacko Dipply at your service." Jacko said.  
  
"Jacko? Who's Jacko? Well, is William there?" She asked.  
  
"Not here at the moment, can I take a message?"  
  
"Yes. Tell William I will be waiting at a club called the bronze for him at 6:30 tonight, OK?"  
  
"Yep, right on it. Good bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Jacko hung up the phone. "Who's William?" He aksed himself, shrugged and started singing a song he made up.  
  
"Seriously, what are we going to do with Jacko?" Anya asked.  
  
"Do you honestly think I know?" Buffy answered.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie, there's something I think we'd all like to know, how did Jacko get invited in in the first place?" Willow raised a brow at her.  
  
"Uh, well, funny story." Dawn squeaked.  
  
"We could use a good laugh." Anya said.  
  
"And long." Dawn hesitated.  
  
"We have the time." Buffy said.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"Yes!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"OK, OK! Well, uh, half of it is Spike's fault!" Dawn said.  
  
"Spike." Willow said knowingly.  
  
"Yea, so ask him, bye!" Dawn speed walked out the door but Buffy grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"I've got a better idea." Buffy smiled and pulled Dawn out of the door.  
  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
"Boys! Stop it!" Buffy yelled at Spike and Angel as they were punching each other. They stopped and walked away from each other.  
  
"Yea luv?" Spike lit a cigerette.  
  
"Do you know how Jacko got invited in?" Buffy asked, holding Dawn's arm tightly.  
  
"Uh....no...?" Spike answered.  
  
"Uh....yes...?" Buffy said.  
  
"Does it matter now?" Spike asked, forcing a slite laugh.  
  
"Oh yea." Buffy replied.  
  
"Well, it's like this, half of it was her fault!" Spike pointed a finger accusingly at Dawn.  
  
"No! Yours!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Yours!"  
  
"Yours!"  
  
"Shut-up! It's equal! OK? Both of your faults! So how did Jacko get in?" Buffy asked impatiently. Spike and Dawn glanced at each other, but then Spike began.  
  
"Dawn and I were in this chat room, see? Xander's lab top. And we came across this username, called number_1_slayer. That sounded a bit interesting to us so we IM him. And after a while we wanted to meet him. So we kinda gave him the address and said he was welcome in the house. How were we supposed to know that he was a vampire or even Jacko for that matter?" Spike said.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two? Chat rooms equal big no no! Do it again, you bogth die." Buffy replied. Dawn and Spike laughed.  
  
"What's so funny? I'm dead serious." Buffy gave a stern look at them and pulled Dawn out the door.  
  
"Ha!" Angel laughed at Spike.  
  
"Shut-up ninny!" Spike yelled and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Angel punched him back. By the end of the hour, thier arms swelled with bruises.  
  
"Hey! Somebody called. For William. Who the hell is he?" Jacko said as Dawn and Buffy walked in the living room.  
  
"That's Spike you idiot, what did he want?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She said for him to meet her at the Bronze tonight at 6:30. Muhahahaha! Wait, I'm serious." Jacko replied.  
  
"And how did you manage picking up the phone?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I have my ways." Jacko said, pulling his neck to the side and cracking it.  
  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
"You told Spike, right?" Dawn asked when Buffy came back home.  
  
"Yep. And McDonalds." Buffy said, passing Dawn a bag. Dawn opened it and shoved about 10 fries in her mouth.  
  
"Where's Willow?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Who knows. Some where, getting something." Buffy answered. After a while, Willow came home with a little box in her hand.  
  
"Guess what." Willow said, setting the box down on the table.  
  
"What?" They asked. Willow opened the box eagerly and took out a white kitten.  
  
"Her name's Jippey. Isn't she cute?" Willow said, petting the little kitten.  
  
"Awww!" Dawn cooed.  
  
"I used to have a pet kitten. Then I bit it's head off. Can I see Jippey?" Jacko asked. Dawn laughed.  
  
"I don't think Fluffy would appreciate your laughter. God rest his soul. Though so tasty. Let me see that cat." Jacko said.  
  
"No!" Willow said, pulling Jippey closer to her.  
  
"It's nice...I guess." Buffy said, not so thrilled as everyone else was.  
  
"What's wrong?" Willow asked her.  
  
"I'm not to big with cats...anymore." Buffy said.  
  
"Tell us then." Willow said, ready for a good story.  
  
"Well, when I was little I had a kitten named Sunny. He was cute. When he was just a kitten he accidently got yellow dye all over him and that's how he got his name. We would do everything together. Exploring, hide and seek, anything we could think of. I was like 7. I had him till I was 12, until, that day." Buffy's eyes suddenly became misty. "The day he died. We were just hanging out in the back yard and he wondered off, like he always did. I followed him and he found an opening in the fence. The next door neighbors had a dog. A big mean dog that I was afraid of. Luckily, I couldn't see him with the wooden fence. But that didn't stop curious Sunny. The dog was on a leash and Sunny walked right up to him. I didn't but couldn't follow, but I tried to bring him back with words. The dog saw Sunny and started running after it. Sunny didn't make it far. The dog's leash broke and he ran after Sunny. Sunny almost made it to the opening of the fence but was too late. The dog pulled his tail towards him and tore Sunny up, part by...part. I was helpless. I could only watch in that little hole seeing Sunny's blood all over the yard. The dog got shot the next day by the social services. Didn't know what happened to the owner. But Sunny's death was all I could bare that year. And do you know what day that was? Sunny's birthday. Not that anyone would care about a cat's birthday anymore but we celebrated it anyways. And he didn't even get his present."  
  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
"So, where is she?" Angel asked at the Bronze.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know who's supposed to be here." Spike replied.  
  
"Hey, maybe it's Jacko playing a trick on you." Angel said, ready to go home.  
  
"No. Jacko couldn't think something up that smart. Even though it's so easy." Spike said, drinking his beer.  
  
"What does she look like?" Angel asked asked.  
  
"Do you think I have bloody clue? Buffy just said to be here."  
  
"Hey, maybe it's her."  
  
"Why would it be her?"  
  
"Don't know, can I go now?"  
  
"No. So there."  
  
"Maybe it's a demon."  
  
"You don't even know what your saying, do you?"  
  
"Half and half."  
  
"Excuse me, are you William Welton?" A young lady asked, British accent.  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"William! Remember? Your sister? England? Guess what? I'm a vampire too. Once I heard you were missing I was so upset. And finally I hear something from a man, Mr. Giles after all these years of searching!"  
  
"You were searching for him for 100 years? Lady, that's pathetic, especially with this guy." Angel said.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's not pathetic, this is my own flesh and blood! Well the blood anyways." She replied.  
  
"Beonca? Is it really you?" Spike asked. "Hold on a sec." He pulled Angel aside. "I hate her! She was the worse possible sister a guy could ask for! What the bloody hell am I going to do with her now?" Spike whispered to him.  
  
"I've got a plan." Angel said. He walked up to Beonca. "We would love to have you over sometime." Beonca smiled. Spike was about to pound his beer bottle on top of Angel's head.  
  
"Really?" Beonca said. "Great! Where do you live?"  
  
"Across town in a little white house with a garden, now hop along and we'll meet you there." Spike said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Nonsense William! We'll take you personally ourselves, but it's not exactly our house, it's a slayer's house." Angel replied.  
  
"A slayer's? Um, as long as she doesn't hurt me." Beonca mumbled.  
  
"Trust me, she's all kill, this way please." Angel said, leading her out of the Bronze, Spike truging behind them.  
  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I just thought it'd be a nice gesture though." Willow said.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter anymore, Jippey's a new cat, it's still cute anyways." Buffy said.  
  
"Yea it's cute, whatever, can I see it?" Jacko asked.  
  
"Eww." Dawn said. After a while, someone knocked on the door. Dawn got up and answered it.  
  
"Why hello little girl, what is you name?" Beonca asked.  
  
"Uh, Dawn. Spike, who is she?" Dawn asked.  
  
"A pain in the ass." Spike muttered.  
  
"Can we come in?" Angel asked.  
  
"Umm...sure...?" Dawn said. Beonca walked right in.  
  
"Aw! I slayer's house, this is quite interesting." Beonca said, looking around.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, allow me to introduce myself, I am Beonca, William's sister." She replied.  
  
"You have a sister Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Unfortunatly yes." Spike said.  
  
"Who's Spike?" Beonca asked.  
  
"That would be me, shows how little you know about me, so leave me alone." Spike said.  
  
"Nonsense William! Now where's the slayer?" Beonca asked.  
  
"That would be me." Buffy said.  
  
"Eww. I hate slayers." Beonca said.  
  
"Happy to meet you too." Buffy said sarcastically. Spike took a shot at this. He walked over to Buffy and kissed her.  
  
"She's my girlfriend, boohoo, now leave." Spike said.  
  
"William! This is your girlfriend? What ever happened to that little bitch Drusilla?" Beonca asked.  
  
"Drusilla?" Willow asked.  
  
"Why are you here?" Spike asked.  
  
"Silly! That's why I am here! For Drusilla, to kill her. Not just because she tore you away from our family, because she killed my dog, Koko. And she is going to pay." Beonca replied.  
  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
"You're going to kill Drusilla? Le's be best friends!" Buffy said.  
  
"You're all mad about a pet you once had?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yea, what's the big deal?" Spike asked Beonca.  
  
"What about a pet?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
"I'm saying it's just an animal, who cares?" Spike answered.  
  
"I care! Koko was my best friend." Beonca said.  
  
"I'll help you kill Drusilla. I think she did us all some damage." Buffy said.  
  
"They're both crazy." Dawn whispered to Willow.  
  
"She killed all of my past pets when I was little. I would tell her to leave me alone but it seemed like she fed on my tears. And she also killed Andy I have you know, William/ Remember? He was 16 when he disapeared, I never told the police it was a vampire, do you think they'd believe me? Well there's a price to pay here." Beonca lifted her skirt up to reveal a sword tied securely to her leg. "I don't care what you people think of me for all of this, I'm just doing this for Andy and Koko. And if you think I don't know where Drusilla is you are dead wrong. I saw her around the cemetery late last night and she's still there I know it." Beonca said and ran out of the door. Spike shrugged and followed.  
  
"Uh! Dawn, Willow, you stay here. Angel, come on." Buffy said.  
  
"I know her, I just can't put my finger on it." Jacko said.  
  
"Your brain doesn't work all day and know you decide to think?" Willow asked.  
  
"Now I remember! She was helping out on my pay back spell on Angel! Aparently she wants to kill the slayer, Angel, and Spike as well as Drusilla." Jacko replied.  
  
"Wait, why would she want to kill Spike?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Didn't you notice she was crazy? She escaped from the mental hospital about 2 weeks ago. She's a nut case." Jacko said. "Let me see a blood packet of of Spike's."  
  
  
  
Scene 10  
  
"Beonca, what are we doing?" Spike asked.  
  
"Looking for the devil." She answered.  
  
"Well you sure won't find it with this idiot." Angel said.  
  
"Where did you last see her?" Buffy asked, ignoring the fighting vampires next to her.  
  
"By this thing, like a tomb or something. Maybe a crypt." Beonca replied.  
  
"Why the bloody hell would she be around my crypt?" Spike asked.  
  
"Your crypt? It was dreadfully awful! All dirty." Beonca said.  
  
"Yea, all vampires carry Dirt Devils with them." Spike said.  
  
"Slayer's should." Buffy replied.  
  
"Here, in there." Beonca said. She pulled out her sword and ran in Spike's crypt. They followed. Drusilla sat on Spike's bed, crying. "Hello sweetheart." Beonca said, pulling the sword to Dru's neck.  
  
"Oh dear." Drusilla squeaked. "What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"You dead." Beonca said, about to slice through Dru's neck but Drusilla pushed her away hard and ran.  
  
"Come back here coward!" Beonca ran after Drusilla outside.  
  
"What do we do?" Angel asked.  
  
"Go back home, Drusilla doesn't seem that harmful." Buffy said, walking towards home. Drusilla accidently ran into Buffy and they both fell.  
  
"Ha!" Beonca yelled. Drusilla moved away quickly and Beonca accidently cut into Buffy's leg. "Oops." Beonca pulled it out and ran after Drusilla.  
  
"Ahhh..." Buffy groaned, staying as still as she could.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel and Spike yelled and ran to her aid. They heard another yell and looked over to see Drusilla dust away.  
  
"Ha ha!" Beonca yelled and looked over at the three. "There's something else I have to take care of." She smiled and walked over to the three, sword shieved.  
  
TBC (should I continue my chapters when the show comes back on or end them? The choice is yours, say it in a review, thanks!) 


	10. Devoted to the Demons

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. I only watch his show and make a prediction on what is going to happen next. Joss Whedon owns all of the characters and should take credit in this story for my imagination would be nothing with out his show.  
  
But I own Jacko and Beonca so there!  
  
title: Questions to Answer  
  
chapter 10: Devoted to the Demons  
  
genre: Action, Humor, and Romance  
  
rate: PG-13 (don't ask)  
  
summary: Willow gets all woozy from a 5,000 year old demon.  
  
mostly about: Beonca, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Angel (meaning they all got an equal part or were just in it). Mainly about Spike, Buffy, Willow, and Jacko (meaning they are included important and or they got a bigger part).  
  
scenes: 7  
  
thoughts: I'm sorry it took so long to update this! I've just been lazy and more interested in writing my other story, Horrorland. This is also very short out of all of my other chapters. But still, R & R! Thanks anyways. And I got a new internet! Called arczip. And I know the password. Hehehe. Take that dad!  
  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
"Whoa whoa! Hold up mate!" Spike said, shielding Buffy. "What are you doing?" Beonca beamed.  
  
"Of course soft little William is going to protect his true love. Always did. Always will. Because you're no vampire, you're love's bitch. And you always will be. If you didn't protect a girl it means you don't like her, or at least it's that way with you. Move or you'll be able to fit into an ash tray."  
  
"No." Spike tripped her by kicking her in the legs hard. "Sorry sis, just wasn't ment to be." He picked up Buffy and ran to her house, Angel on his tail.  
  
"You can't run forever William!" Beonca yelled. They ran in her house, slamming the door behind them.  
  
"Oops." Spike said and laid Buffy down on the couch.  
  
"Oops what?" Dawn asked, then seeing Buffy's leg. "What happened?!"  
  
"Beonca is not as innocent as she looks." Spike answered.  
  
"Yea, we know, Jacko just now got around to telling us." Willow said. Spike ran and got a wet cloth and put it over Buffy's wound.  
  
"Yea, sorry." Jacko said, looking into the light and counting the little spots in his eyes.  
  
"Oh god, what do we do?" Willow panicked.  
  
"Don't worry Willow, I see you panick, it's not good." Buffy said, pulling back the pain.  
  
"You're acting like it's some sort of paper ball rolling in the street!" Willow said.  
  
"Because it is! I'll recover. And if I do die, which I won't, do you plan on doing a spell and bringing me back because you can't stand a couple of tears?" Buffy asked irritated.  
  
"No! Well, I don't know." Willow said.  
  
"You never know." Buffy said.  
  
"Save the fight for later luv, you need your energy." Spike said.  
  
"And when did you start becoming a nurse?" Angel asked.  
  
"Shut-up!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Ooh, cat fight." Jacko said, trying to push away the spots in front of his eyes.  
  
"Shut-up!" Spike yelled at Jacko.  
  
"Rrreow!" Jacko hissed.  
  
"Shut-up both of you." Buffy said.  
  
"Look, what happened?" Dawn yelled, trying to stop the pety bicarring.  
  
"Um, Beonca was trying to kill Drusilla, accidently stabbed Buffy's leg, then killed Drusilla." Angel said.  
  
"OK, now we're getting some where." Dawn said, looking out of the window.  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
"Beonca hasn't come back all night." Angel said to Buffy when everyone was asleep. Jacko was snorring and Spike was sleeping.  
  
"Maybe she gave up." Buffy said, laying down, eyes closed. Spike was right next to Jacko's chair, sleeping. He kicked Jacko over on his chair with out even stirring or opening an eyelid.  
  
"What happened?" Jacko asked, opening his eyes wide, then started snorring again.  
  
"And those are the rocket scientists of today." Buffy joked.  
  
"If they were, Earth would be knocked off course." Angel remarked. "But I don't think she would give up that easily, she seemed pretty destined to kill Drusilla and succeeded."  
  
"And that's why you're still up."  
  
"No, since Einstien over there isn't up, I guess I'm pretty much stuck with protecting you."  
  
"Pretty much? Is it that much of a chore?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Then why the irritation?"  
  
"None at all."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"Buffy, if you are unaware of it, I'm still in love with you, I would do anything to have you back."  
  
"Then why didn't you stay? Too late now, I love Spike more."  
  
"What an insult."  
  
"Only from your point of view. But from others, they like it more."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because they know Spike won't cause me heartache and leave."  
  
"Because they're supposed to."  
  
"You have no idea what you're saying Angel. I love Spike. So why are you wasting your time with me? Leave."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because you'll leave again, and this time, no worries."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Possitive."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why with the whys?"  
  
"Just wanna know."  
  
"Then I'm possitive because I don't love you."  
  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
"Carma carma carma carma carma carmeleon." Jacko sang, waking everyone that was sleeping downstairs. "Great, now that you all are awake... PUT MY CHAIR UP!" Jacko yelled.  
  
"Nah, I like it more like this." Spike said, streching.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry that you like this more." Jacko replied.  
  
"For crying out loud." Buffy put Jacko's chair up."  
  
"Hey, where's peaches?" Spike asked.  
  
"Don't know, he was still here when I went to sleep." Buffy replied, looking around.  
  
"How's your wound?" Spike asked.  
  
"Better, it's not like I broke a bone, thankfully. At least it doesn't hurt as much anymore." Buffy replied.  
  
"Good." Spike walked over and sat next to Buffy. He gave her a long kiss.  
  
"Ooh, kissy kissy." Jacko said. Spike stopped.  
  
"Why don't we just kill him and get it over with?" Spike asked, practically voluteneering to stake Jacko.  
  
"Look, Jacko broke out of mental hospitals and clinics out of his craziness. He's not doing it again, not in my hands. Until he's not nutsy, he's staying here, besides, everyone doesn't wanna kill him." Buffy replied.  
  
"What makes you so sure he can't brake out of those ropes?" Spike asked.  
  
"Because, Beavus, they did a spell on these god damn ropes!" Jacko said.  
  
"See. And we're all kind of friends with Jacko, wierd enough." Buffy replied.  
  
"I'll be your best friend if you get me some blood?" Jacko asked.  
  
"Shut-up." Spike kicked Jacko's chair over again.  
  
"That's it! We are not friends anymore!" Jacko yelled.  
  
"And...I care." Spike said, biting out of his blood packet.  
  
"I'm going to the Magic Box guys, see ya." Buffy grabbed her coat and walked out the door.  
  
"You know what game defines you, Jacko?" Spike asked.  
  
"What?" Jacko asked back.  
  
"Does bar...bar...lemon come into mind?" Spike asked.  
  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
"Hey, Buff! Haven't seen you in a while." Xander said, seeing Buffy walk in.  
  
"Yea, was kinda busy, you know, with Drusilla and Angel stuff." Buffy replied, sitting down.  
  
"Buffy, you're limping, what's wrong?" Anya asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just that Spikes sister came and wanted to kill Drusilla and accidently cut my leg then killed Drusilla and she wanted to kill me and Angel left... again." Buffy said more than quickly.  
  
"Well, ok." Anya replied.  
  
"She cut you? Let's have a look see." Xander said, looking down at her leg. Buffy lifted her pants leg, showing nothing but white wrapped around her wound that Spike did.  
  
"Spike did it; helped it." Buffy replied, putting her pants leg back down.  
  
"Oh, well, he did a, uh, good job." Xander commented.  
  
"So, what is the agenda of today?" Anya asked.  
  
"Let's see... absolutly nothing." Buffy replied.  
  
"What do we do with Jacko now?" Xander asked.  
  
"He stays with us. Until, you know, he's a little sane." Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh." Xander said.  
  
"Is today Saturday or something?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea, I.... think." Xander said. "Other wise I wouldn't be here."  
  
"What fo you mean? You never go to work." Anya said.  
  
"Hey! Sh-Shut-up!" Xander replied.  
  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
Dawn and Willow woke up a little later. Dawn came down stairs and started blasting her boom box, playing City High.  
  
"Uh! How can you stand that bloody music? Here, is real music." Spike took out Dawn's cd and flew it across the room, putting in Linkin Park.  
  
"Hey, I never heard this song before." Dawn said.  
  
"That's because I'm in LP Underground, I got their cd when they were only called Hybrid Theory." Spike replied.  
  
"Hey, I liked City High better." Jacko whined.  
  
"That's because you're a girl, Jacko." Spike replied, turning up the boom box.  
  
"Where's Willow?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Who knows, last time I saw her was 2 hours ago, around 12:00." Spike replied.  
  
"Raah!" Willow screamed, slashing the demon in his stomach.  
  
"Niffery." The demon said and fell down.  
  
"Cool!" Willow cheered. "I killed a demon! Alright!" Willow started to feel woozy. "I've gotta get home." Willow walked out of the alley and headed towards her house, stumbling.  
  
"Willow!" Dawn called as the witch walked through the door.  
  
"I don't feel good." Willow said and fell, Spike caught her just in time.  
  
"Call Buffy, Willow doesn't look right." Spike said and set Willow down on the couch.  
  
"One more time." Xander said.  
  
"OK, rock, paper, scissors!" Buffy said and stuck out her hand. "Paper covers rock." Xander slammed his hand down.  
  
"OK, once more." Xander pleaded.  
  
"Xander, we've played 15 times now and you keep doing rock." Buffy said and got up from the table. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Magic Box, how can I be of service to you?" Anya asked, picking up the phone.  
  
"Anya? It's Willow, something's wrong with her. Get Buffy here." Dawn said.  
  
"OK, Buffy! It's Dawn." Anya handed Buffy the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea, Buffy, come home, it's Willow." Dawn answered and hung up the phone.  
  
"I've gotta go guys, something about Willow." Buffy got on her coat and ran out of the Magic Box.  
  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
"Wake up!" Jacko screamed in Willow's face.  
  
"Hey!" Spike pushed Jacko's chair across the room.  
  
"Bloody good show ol' chap, cheerio!" Jacko yelled.  
  
"Jacko, you don't have a British accent." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, well look at that." Jacko said, Buffy running in.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked. "Willow! What's wrong?" Willow woke up slowly.  
  
"Big demon guy... killed... he said Niffery." Willow stuttered.  
  
"Well now you wake up!" Jacko said annoyed.  
  
"You killed a demon? What did he look like?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He looked... big and green. Bumpy, slimy." Willow replied, still woozy.  
  
"And he said Niffery? OK, that's a bit wierd." Buffy scratched her head.  
  
"Look, is that your guy?" Jacko asked, looking over at an open magic book. Buffy grabbed it away from Jacko.  
  
"How did you get this book, and turn the pages? Your hands are tied up." Buffy asked, reading the desciption.  
  
"Don't know. It scared me too when the book was right in back of me on the table already turned to that page." Jacko said quickly.  
  
"OK... Willow, is that the demon dude?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea." Willow replied, closing her eyes.  
  
"OK. Well it says he's a 5,000 year old demon originated in Arabia. He used to be human, but got transformed by another demon. But before he was forced to leave the country, he had a love. Tall and beautiful, probably still lives today, she's immortal, like she can't die of old age. She has stayed a certain look for 5,000 years, like she's in her 20's. Look, here's a picture. It doesn't show, but she has vibrant red hair. And the demon you slayed Willow, was looking for her. He was asleep for 4,999 and once he woke up, he only had one goal. To find her. Her name was Niffery. And who ever got in her way, he killed. But looks like you killed him first, Wil." Buffy said.  
  
"It's either I need glasses, or that girl looks exactly like you, Willow." Dawn said, squinting at the picture in the thick book.  
  
"I have theory, wanta hear?" Spike asked. "Well, it doesn't matter, but what if he thought Willow was his bloody luv, Niffery?" Spike asked. Everyone looked at him. "What?"  
  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
"What if Spike is right? What if that demon thing thought Willow was his true love?" Buffy asked at night to Jacko. Everyone went to sleep, even Spike. But only Buffy and Jacko were awake now.  
  
"So what? What does it matter now?" Jacko asked.  
  
"Because, it says that who ever kills him will have some sort of curse or sickness put on them. But only one person can kill him without getting some sort of sickness or curse. His true love." Buffy replied.  
  
"And? Who cares. Since she's not his true love, she'll get diseased."  
  
"No, that's not just it. If he thought that Willow was his true love, which she's not, the curse is going to get all scrambled up. And not in a good way."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So if Spike's theory is right, we need to get Willow to the hospital right away."  
  
"Then let's go! Road trip!"  
  
"It's not really a road trip if we're going to the hospital, and you're not coming."  
  
"What?? No fair."  
  
"Yes, it is, I'm going to get Dawn and Spike." Buffy ran upstairs and woke up Dawn. "Where's Spike?" Buffy asked, coming down the stairs. She walked in the kitchen.  
  
"So... do I get an award or something?" Spike asked, smoking a cigerette.  
  
"You heard, let's go!" Buffy said. Spike picked up Willow and brought her out to the car. Dawn came down stairs minutes later dressed. Everyone, exsept poor old Jacko, got in the car and drove off to the hospital.  
  
TBC 


	11. Closing Chapter: A Speach from Whistler

The most unexpecting things may happen at anytime. The Scooby gang learned that by their mistakes; and by death. The only predictable happenings in their case would be to lose a loved one. They have all conquered that waterfall. But where does that waterfall end? It doesn't. It just keeps flowing with the river until it comes back to that very spot again. Nobody forgets about it. Nobody ever will. Buffy died twice and they dreaded both. All thinking that they could have stopped it from happening if they were only there in time. But that is just the way of life. A spirit holds a log book on what will happen next; what twists and turns we are supposed to accomplish just to impress and amuse it. One day we will all learn that, but only by our mistakes and death. Alike the Scooby gang, we all have problems in this world. Maybe not as far stretched, but still hard and confusing and maybe even no humanly way to solve. Willow died the very next day after realizing everything. And it was all because of Amy. The ex-rat did a spell on them all, and it confused them. Thinking what love is supposed to be and what bravery and courage is. So they all faced the truth. Buffy was indeed a demon without a soul ever since she came back from her grave the summer before. Anya and Xander got married three months after Willow's tragic funeral. Angel went back to Cordelia and they got married as well. Spike never died until the year 3000 where he fell in love with another slayer and she indeed staked him then on. Dawn was still always the key. No matter what she would tell her friends. She was the queen of the hell mouth and nobody could help it. She committed suicide after finding out that Buffy died in 2035. Tara went on and was successful. She got the nobel prize for finding a cure for cancer. Without magic. And Jacko was a free man again, not mentally challenged when he was untied and left to explore the world. He lived on forever. Nobody knows what life holds until it's right in front of their face. Example, Rupert Giles came back to Sunnydale, smiling brightly hoping to see his friends everyday of the rest of his life then on. He didn't know that Willow died that very day. You'll see what I mean later on in life. Never take your belongings or family for granted. Never. The Powers That Be know every step we take and every breathe we inhale at the exact moment we do it. But like I said, nobody themself know what will happen next in their life. Nobody. Remember, learn from your mistakes and most importantly, death. Because without them, you would probably stumble blindly through a hazardous maze everytime you have a porblem, and the problem is life.  
  
~~~Whistler~~~ 


End file.
